Final Fantasy VII Rage of Bauergard
by Anatol Writers
Summary: Cait Sith is going on the west to grand a wish... but this will compare with new places, new dangers and new villain. A story about strong dream and big friendship...
1. Chapter 1 Go west as far as you can

I didn't play FF VII. I only know the characters from bios on websites.

This is my first fanfic here so I may make some mistakes with grammar or spelling. Also I'm foreign.

The main character in this story is Cait Sith. That's because he is my favorite character and he appeared in every FF VII game. Also he suits my idea. This will be like Pinocchio who wanted to be a real boy. Here he will want to be blood and flesh, not a robot.

Also for me, Cait has AI and was only taking orders from Reeve, his creator.

Because this will be a new part of FF VII, there will be new characters, new places, new villain…

Hey, It's just my sick fantasy :) you also have some ideas when you're making fanfics right? And if you think that everything in chapter one will be clear, you're mistaken. You must look for answers in the next chapters because I want to make you fell happy, sad, surprised, or even angry. So don't only read the 1st chapter. There are others as the story progress.

The previously title of the story was "How Cait Sith wanted to be real", because the story will be long, it has changed since 1.11.2006. I also edited the 1st chapter a bit.

Also my beta-reader (personal editor) is Eric the Crow. If something is wrong, blame her :) Just kidding, I know she will do a good job.

The action starts when FFVII Advent Children ends.

Correct me if I make some mistakes.

**Anatol presents:**

"**Final Fantasy VII – Rage of Bauergard"**

**Chapter 1**

"**Go**** west as far as you can..."**

_A long time ago__ there was a villain known as Sephiroth, who wanted to destroy the world using giant meteor. Only a team called AVALANCHE could stop him. They had many adventures whilst trying to get the evil villain. A blond boy, Cloud Strife had to face Sephiroth to save the world. He did it, the victory was tainted. For Cloud loved a calm woman who had a golden heart and was an Ancient. Her name was Aeris._

_Aeris was killed by Sephiroth. She spen__t the last minutes of her life in Cloud's arms. It was a hard blow for everyone who knew her for they all loved this innocent girl._

_The meteor caused__ many casualties. The city called Midgar was destroyed. But... the citizens had worked hard together to rebuild it. The new name was NeoMidgar._

_Sephiroth was killed... but another danger was approaching. __A new and strong villain who wants to destroy the Planet… again._

_A y__oung prince who should be dead in the first Armageddon. Fortunately the Planet survived, but it had terrible wounds…_

… _Old cards are saying that his name is Bauergard…_

_Will he do it again? Will he succeed? Why __is he back and why does he want do destroy the Planet? We don't know… but the mystic legend is saying only one thing…_

_When the danger is near, the King of Cats will appear..._

After defeating the Advent Children, the members of AVALANCHE were traveling to Cloud's villa where from which they would follow their own paths. Cid left his „ Sierra" In the city, „ Walking is good for legs" He said.

The night had shaded the sky and the group made a camp for a rest stop. Barret was cleaning his gun arm, Cid was (as usual) smoking a cigarette, Yuffie was counting how many materia she had in her bag, Vincent was cleaning his red cape and Tifa was looking into the fire, thinking about Cloud...

Only Cloud, Cait Sith and Red XIII were elsewhere.

Cloud was sitting under a tall tree. He was like a man without a soul. He couldn't forget those days when Aeris died and he killed Sephiroth. Then, she appeared for a little during the fight. He was scared in his mind, scared that he will lose more friends.

Everyone was thinking about how to cheer Cloud. But they knew that Cloud wanted to be alone with his thoughts.

Near the camp was a clearing. The Grass on the field was shining because the moonlight. On this grass there was somebody, or rather something. It was lying down and it was looking at the big moon.

It was Cait Sith.

He also was alone to think. But he was thinking about his future. President ShinRa was dead and Reeve wasn't giving him orders now. Maybe he's free now? He could formally join the AVALANCHE but, since he was the ShinRa employee and spy, his teammates didn't trust him; they even trusted his moogle more than him. Well, they did.

Cait remember how 5 days ago he and the team were walking under large rocks. One rock fell when Cid cursed and it was going to land on Cait. Fortunately Barret quickly grabbed the feline's hand and pulled him, leaving the moogle crushed under the rock. That's why Cait was without his moogle and now he had to walk on his own legs. But he wasn't sad abort that. He found that it is better to walk on his own feet.

He looked deeper at the moon.

"_I wonder what Reeve is doing now"_- he thought to himself – _"I miss him. It's weird that he stopped talking to me after defeating Sephiroth. I hope that he's okay after the accident with Meteor."_

Cait was still looking to the moon whilst lying on his back. The moon was so big and its light was so cheerful.

„ _Well… I helped Cloud and AVALANCHE kill Sephiroth. I even lost their trust for this. And what do I have? Everyone had some point to fight this evil human. And I? I just wanted to save the world… and what do I have? Nothing."_

Cait finally stand up and was going back to the camp. But while he was going back, he heard something…

„ Actually that fleabag didn't do nothing but annoy us."

„_Hmm?" _– Cait thought to himself – _„About whom are they talking?"_

„ Hey! Not everyone can be as powerful as other people"

„But look! His attacks are so weak! And he almost killed us by making a mistake!"

It was Cid and Tifa. They were arguing about someone. Cait had moved closer and was hiding behind a bush.

„Maybe he doesn't have as much practice, that's all"

„ A stupid robot don't need practice, it should be programmed to be perfect!"

Now Cait knew about who those two were talking about. It was about him… how weak and stupid he was.

„ And besides, if everything is now over, I will take him and I will rip out all of his circuits!"

Then Yuffie entered the conversation.

„Well… it's just a cat in crown. What were you expecting?"

„Mhm" – nodded Vincent.

„ The stinky little furball… I have never known such an annoying thing! His fortune telling is just bullshit! As his dice! Besides, I think that it is his fault that Aeris died."

„ Cid!" – Tifa frowned – „ How can you say that?"

Cait was in shock – _„My fault?"_

„ We could have been faster if that fleabag's big white pony could be… faster! Arrgh! I wish this thing was destroyed under the rock! I would be so happy!"

Cait had enough of listening of this. Whilst he was walking away with his head down, he only heard Tifa shouting at Cid and how Yuffie was trying to calm her down.

He returned to the same field where he was earlier before and he sat down and looked at the moon.

„ Why?" – he said to himself" – „Why do they think that it was my fault? Aeris was the only person who trusted me. They don't even know how sad I am about her death… and how I'm sad about what I heard."

He looked deeper to the moon.

„ Fleabag! Do I look like a fleabag? Am I stupid because I'm only a stupid cat robot? If I could be real… I could cry now."

And he looked down on his gloves as if he was searching for something there, like an answer.

-„ Maybe that's why because you're not telling us about your feelings?"

Cait quickly looked who said that.

It was Red XIII

-„Red!" – Said Cait Sith- „you heard what I was saying?"

-„ Yes cat" – answered Red – „all of it"

Red XIII had moved closer to Cait and sat opposite to the feline. He looked at Cait's crown which was shining by the light of the moon, and then he looked into Cait's dark lined eyes.

-„Red I…"

- „I know. You're wondering why they think you're weak and helpless."

Cait looked down

-„ Yes…"

Red XIII looked to the moon and said:

-„ You're a robot. But you also have feelings. So you can be happy, or like now, sad. You also have your own personality. Your own nature. Your personality is weird, but funny on it own."

Cait looked on Red and came to him closer.

- „ You know… I sometimes really feel like a fleabag. Cloud is a tough man who has a sword and he's a hero. I know that my attacks are weak. But I only wanted to save the planet… to stop Jenova."

-„ But you forgot one thing, the trust. You lost it when you gave the keystone to the Turks, remember?"

-„ The trust, I wanted to have team's trust badly, but saving the world was more important for me. There was no time to earn it. I even knew that it will be hard to be trusted even after the mess with the temple"

-„That's where you made a mistake cat. Trust isn't showing what you can do for team. That is important but it is not all. The trust is also when you're talking about your problems and reflections. You see, I wouldn't be trusted because I was a ShinRa experiment. But I was good with my interactions with my teammates. Vincent was a Turk and is now part demon. He's not talkative, but when he must say something, he says the right thing."

Cait looked into Red's good eye, and he felt the help of a friend.

-„I'm sorry that I betrayed you with that keystone, and for everything, for working with ShinRa because Reeve created me and he was giving me orders. That is why I wasn't talking about my feelings."

-„Life is full of mistakes and we must fix them when we can, regardless of the size of the mistake."

Cait didn't know that Red can be such a good partner for conversation. He would have known that earlier if had just talked to him. Now they both were looking to the moon.

-„ And what do you see there Cait?"

-„ Where?"

-„ Up there. In the moon"

-„ It makes me feel… safe… … … Red?

-„Yes"

-„I have a dream. I haven't has dreams before like you or the rest, but now I have one and I want it so badly to be real.

-„Tell me, what's your dream Cait?"

-„ I…I want be flesh and blood, not a robot. I want to be real."

Red XIII looked on Cait by his good eye and he was surprised. He wouldn't expect something like this from Cait.

-„ Why?" – Red asked with astonishment

-„ They think that I don't have feelings… so I want to be real to know what that exactly means. I can feel, but they're not real feelings. They are just multiple "react" programs by my AI. I want to know what happiness, sadness, pleasure, pain are like and crying… I would cry with you about Aeris. But I can't… but I want to… and I want to prove that I can have feelings too…"

Red XIII was surprised. They thought that Cait was just a robot who was taking orders from his master, who was somewhere far away from here. Was Cait telling the truth? A robot saying such deep words? Red looked on Cait seriously.

-„ You know, that can be hard to make real…"

Cait looked down…

-„ but I probably know how you can grant your wish"

Cait looked on Red XIII, who now was smiling the same smile he used when he was saying something smart. Cait's ears twitched and he listened carefully to Red.

-„ When I was a cub, my grandfather told me that in the far west there is a magic place where anything can happen, even the most crazy of things."

Cait had stood up.

-„ How I can get there Red?"

-„Hey calm down. I don't even know is that place really exists. But to get there, you must walk from here on the west as far as you can…"

Red XIII couldn't continue because Cait Sith was tightly hugging his chest.

-„Thank you Red, you're wonderful."

Cait had let go of Red and smiled to him a cat's smile.

-„ I should go now. The faster I am the sooner I'll be real. And then I will be the happiest thing in the world. But please Red, try not to tell the others for as long as you can okay? I want to make this alone… to prove to them that I'm not a stupid robot fleabag in a crown."

-„ Okay Cait. But remember that the world can be dangerous and alone you cannot survive."

-„I will Red"

Cait hugged Red again and he disappeared it the shadows.

„_But don't be sad when you probably discover that that place does not exist. Good luck"_- thought Red XIII and he looked again at the moon.

_And Cait __will go on the west…_

_To meet the new challenge…_

_He doesn't__ know what he will meet there where he's going…_

_And he doesn't__ know that this will compare with the legend…_

_And th__at the fear, screams, terror and death will come back…_


	2. Chapter 2 My name is Delgado

**Author's note:**

**I know that my grammar isn't good… I have one problem. I don't have my computer now so I wrote the previous chapter and this one on my parent's comp and they have stupid WORD. It doesn't have „English" in the program. I will write chapters better when I get my back computer from repair. I'm also planning to translate this story into my language. I'm from Poland so my dear country mates should read my story in our language. But this will be in the future. And please, if you're reading the story – review it. I must know if I'm doing good or bad.**

**Now let's get back to the story…**

**Chapter 2**

„**_My name is Delgado"_**

Three days had passed since Cait Sith had left the team to find the magical place where he can grant his wish. He was correctly going to the west as Red XIII said… as far, as he can. He was moving all the time. Not stopping, not resting, not looking on villages or cities. He even didn't notice that he had gone so far that no one was around.

But something had happened.

During the third day it was raining. Cait hated rain because it would make his fur wet. But he still was walking. Suddenly something shorted in his body and he collapsed into the mud…

**Later…**

Cait Sith slowly opened his cybernetic eyes. He noticed that he was in a cat basket and was covered by a woolen blanket. He was now looking at where he was.

It was a little room with a bed and loads of wooden figures on the shelves. The figures were warriors, soldiers and other things. On the right side was a desk under a window. It looked like a workshop desk. It had a lot of tools and some kinds of figures that were still being made.

Where was he now?

-„I see that you're finally awake."

Suddenly Cait looked up and he saw… a boy. He had purple hair, green eyes and he was wearing a shirt and shorts in the color of sand.

-„ Who are you? And what am I doing here? Where am I?" – asked Cait.

-„ My name is Delgado" – answered the boy – „Let's say that you're in the region of a village called Fyrwen".

-„ Fyrwen? My data… I mean… I have never heard about Fyrwen."

Cait lied. He decided that it would be better if he doesn't tell the boy that he's really a robot cat and he never sleeps in basket.

-„ You must be from very far away" – said Delgado, who was looking at Cait with interest.

-„And… how did I get here? To your… house?" – asked Cait again.

-„ Well… it was raining and I was in the forest" – the boy explained -„And I found you. You were laying face in the mud. So I just picked you and I took you to my house and I put you into this basket. You also had dirty cape and crown so my mom cleaned them."

Cait noticed that he hadn't got his little crown on his and that he wasn't wearing his cape and shoes. Everything was lying near the basket – clean and shiny.

-„ How long I was… sleeping?"

-„ One day" – answered Delgado

-„ What!" – Cait squeaked – „One day! I gotta go"

-„Excuse me?" – Delgado asked with an astonished look on his face.

Cait quickly put on his red boots, cape and crown and thus was ready to leave.

-„ Hey where are you going?" – asked the boy

-„ I have no time to explain" – answered Cait – „I gotta hurry"

Cait stood up and left Delgado's room and came across the kitchen where a woman was preparing dinner.

-„ Hey wait!" – shouted Delgado

-„Hmm?" – the women turned her face and looked to where Cait and Delgado were leaving the house.


	3. Chapter 3 Please let me go

**Chapter 3**

„ **Please let me go"**

Reeve had finally arrived where Cloud and his group had made their camp. He got out from his jeep with his laptop to meet with Cloud.

-„So…" – Cloud started while giving his hand to Reeve – „you must be… Reeve… right?"

-„Yes" – Reeve answered while he shook Cloud's hand – „Reeve Tuesti. I heard that something had happened to my Cait Sith".

Cloud started to explain to Reeve what happened while going back to the camp:

-„ Cait Sith said that he was going somewhere to be alone… Tifa told me that because…"

Reeve looked on Cloud. When he was looking into the monitor in the ShinRa HQ where he was seeing what Cait was seeing… he remembered that Cloud had more fire in him. Now the blondie was pale and there was sadness in his eyes.

-„ Well" – continued Cloud – „Cait Sith disappeared and we have been looking for him for 3 days. We only hope that he's not planning anything… dirty" – and he gave to Reeve a dangerous look.

-„ Don't worry" – Reeve calmed Cloud – „ If you mean „spying" that's impossible. Cait can only spy when I will tell him to do so. I'm giving him orders after all. But you really surprised me. I didn't know that Cait would go somewhere with out consulting me."

-„ So why did he go?" – asked Cloud

-„ I have been busy because I'm now one of the heads of the **„NeoMidgar Rebuilding Directory"** so I haven't been in contact with Cait Sith"

The group was waiting when Cloud and Reeve reached the camp.

-„ This is Reeve" – explained Cloud – „ He created Cait Sith and he was giving him orders about what to do"

-„ How is he going to help us find that cat?" – Barret asked

Reeve now showed everyone his silver laptop.

-„ I also made this special laptop so I can keep in contact with Cait Sith without being in the Shinra HQ"

-„ Oh yeah! After all you're working for ShinRa!" – started Cid – „I heard that you were in that dammit Urban Development right?"

-„ No, I'm not working for ShinRa anymore. Remember the situation in Junon?" – Reeve said and looked at Tifa – „Now the laptop…"

He sat on a tree stump and opened his laptop. Everyone was looking at what Reeve was doing.

-„ Now I will press this button and we will see what Cait sees by his eyes and we will hear what he hears by his ears."

-„ Hey, you were listening to what we were talking about!" – said Yuffie

-„ Yes" – answered Reeve calmly – „ That's how I know you Yuffie"

Yuffie wanted to say something more but she decided that it would be better tokeep her mouth shut.

-„Now I will press this button and…"

**(Click)**

Everyone was very surprised what they saw. There was green grass, far away there were very tall trees… and very close there was a field with beautiful flowers… big and small… colorful… like someone had used many paints on the field. They saw the beautiful nature that Cait Sith could see.

- „Wow" – whispered Tifa – „ This is… this is beautiful… so beautiful..."

_**-„Hey wait for me!"**_

-„ Who was that?" – asked Barret

The screen in the laptop had just turned and the group could saw a boy who was running to Cait's direction. The boy had purple hair and big, green eyes.

-„ It's a brat" – said Cid – „I mean… boy" – he correct while Tifa was glancing at him.

**-_„Listen"_-** they could hear what Cait was saying **– _„It's nice that you took care of me, but now I really must go. I must be there as fast as I can."_**

-„Now" – started Reeve – „I will push this button and Cait will hear me"

**(Click)**

-„ Cait Sith?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cait suddenly just stopped and didn't move at all.

-„ Yes Reeve?" – said Cait.

-„Huh?" – started Delgado – „ What are you talking about?"

„ **_Cait Sith where are you?"_**

-„ I… I don't know. I don't have this region in my data"

Delgado was really confused.

-„ What the hell is he talking about?" – he thought to himself.

„ **_Cait Sith. I command you to return to camp where AVALANCHE is"_**

-„ Yes Reeve…"

Cait turned to face the opposite direction and started to walk normally. Delgado was just standing there watching what the hell this cat creature was doing. But Cait stopped.

-„No" – he said shortly.

„**_What?"_**

-„ I won't return. I have other plans" – answered Cait.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-„ I don't understand" – said Reeve – „Why isn't he obeying my commands?"

-„ I thought you were controlling him" – said Cloud

-„ Fortunately I made this button in case of an error. It will make the command program stronger in case Cait would ever want to rebel or if something happened to his circuits".

He pressed the button and was analyzing what Cait will do…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cait had covered his head with his hands and he was crouched down on the ground.

- „Must… control… not obey… must… control… not… obey"

Reeve pushed the button again and Cait started to lie on the ground still covering his head

-„ Stop that… Reeve… Please let me go".

Now Delgado was scared. He quickly ran to Cait, crouched near him and lay his hand on Cait Sith's back.

-„ What's happening? – shouted Delgado – „ What's wrong with you?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-„ Hey man, stop this!" – shouted Yuffie

-„ I can't!" – said Reeve in a panic – „Something has happened to my lap… ARRGH!

The laptop started to burn and Reeve threw it as far as he could.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-„ Mal… function" – said Cait as he turned off.

Delgado started to touch Cait, but the cat wasn't moving.

-„ Hey!" – shouted Delgado– „ Wake up! Wake up!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-„ Well… that was hot" – said Barret

The laptop was now only a burned something that didn't even look like a laptop now. Reeve was just standing there with his big eyes, looking on the remains of his laptop.

-„ Now we know that Cait Sith is somewhere far away from here" – sayed Tifa – „ But what are we going to do now?"

Reeve turned and sayed:

-„Find him"

-„ What?" – asked Barret – „ You want us to find that cat?"

-„ Yes" – said Reeve – „He's… he's important to me"

-„ You can make yourself a new Cait Sith" – sayed Cid – „ I hope not" – he whispered to himself

-„ No" – Reeve said with angry tone in his voice – „ Cait Sith is only one and nothing can replace him! He's only one and only for me! He's all that I have!"

-„ But the temple…" – started Tifa

-„ He survived. I know this is unbelievelable, but it is a long story to explain. Please… please find him! He's alone somewhere. You know that he can't survive alone! He's only a little robot! Please!"

Everyone was in silence. Reeve now had sadness in his voice. Did Cait Sith mean something more to him than just a robot created for spying?

-„ Okay"

Everyone turned around. It was Cloud who had said that.

-„ We will do this favor for you because you want it so badly. But remeber…" – he pointed his big sword on Reeve's head – „ If this is some kind of a game… I will get you. Remeber that you worked for ShinRa and that's enough reason."

Reeve looked at the sword which was pointed at his head.

-„ Thank you" – he finally said – „Now… I must go. I have work to do in NeoMidgar".

And Reeve dissapeared behind the trees… walking away to his jeep.

-„ Why?" – started Yuffie – „Why must we go to find this cat? If this man wants him back so much, why doesn't he go?"

-„ I know that Cait Sith is strange and he made a dirty move with this keystone… but he was, afterall, in the team and he helped us in his own way. Besides…" – Cloud looked down – „ I don't want to return home yet…"

-„ So if you're going, I'm going with you" – said Tifa and took Cloud's hand. When Cloud looked at her, Tifa had a happy smile on her face. Then, she turned:

-„ How about you? Barret?"

-„ We're a team" – said Barret - „Cait did kidnap Marlene to stay in the team, but he didn't want to harm her. I will go with you"

-„ Vincent?"

-„mhm" – muttered Vincent

-„Yuffie?"

-„ I would go home, but I would be bored if I did. Maybe I will steal someone's materia?"

-„ Cid…"

-„Oh no!" – started Cid – „ I'm not going anywhere! I'm not going to find that annoying synthetic furball!"

-„ Yes you will go!" – Tifa said while she pulled on Cid's ear – „ Don't forget that it's your fault Cait left us he probably heard what you said about him! And you Red?"

Red was looking elsewhere and didn't hear Tifa's question.

-„ Hey Red XIII!"

-„ Huh?" – Red turned his face – „Oh yeah, I can go"

-„ Red, do you know something?" – asked Tifa

-„ Here we go…" – muttered Red XIII.


	4. Chapter 4 Cait Sith the great

**Author's note:**

Damn my parent's OFFICE WORD! I made so many mistakes in grammar and lettering! And that's because this program doesn't have „english". Please don't matter about the mistakes. I can't edit the text now because the rest of the chapters are uploaded now into the story. Just my luck… But I should have soon my lovely computer that really loves me and I will be able to write this chapters correctly… I hope…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4**

„**Cait Sith the great fortune teller!"**

Suddenly Cait Sith activated himself and sat up. He noticed that he was on some kind of a work desk. Everywhere he looked was some piece of wood or metal.

-„ Why you didn't tell me that you're a robot?"

Cait looked up and met Delgado's green eyes that were looking on him.

-„ It's okay, you can tell me" – Delgado sayed and smiled – „ You really scared me. I was very confused when I saw what you were doing."

-„ I…" – started Cait – „ I remeber that… he wanted to take control on me and…"

-„ Who?" – asked the boy - „ Who wanted to take a control on you?"

-„ My creator" – answered Cait

They were still looking on themselves for five minutes… in silence… and Delgado finally spoke:

-„ Okay. I have enough of this mistery. I found you in the mud in rain when I was in the forest. Then you woke… I mean… activated in my room and you just go away. When I was following you, you suddenly stop and you were talking to someone. Then you turned your direction and you made some steps… and you stopped and sayed „no". And then you catch your head and you were talking something about the control program. And finally you said „malfunction" and you hit on the ground" – explained Delgado – „ But I still don't know one thing… WHO… ARE… YOU?"

Cait was looking into Delgado's questionable eyes. He know now that he can trust the boy because he took care of him twice.

-„If you must know…"

Cait slowly stand up and he clap his little hands in joy

-„ I am Cait Sith, the great fortune teller!" – shouted Cait in glorry

-„ Fortune teller?" – questioned Delgado

-„ Yes!" – said Cait and pulled out his begaphone from his cape and started to talk by it – „Young or old, man or woman, human or beast, I will tell you the fortune, no matter what!"

Delgado laughed

-„ You're funny. Can you really tell the fortunes?"

-„ Well…" – started Cait – „ I was using earlier my mog to show the fortune on the paper. But I can speak it. Sometimes I make a mistakes, but hey! Practice is making a master!" – said finally.

-„ Cait Sith's the name?" – said Delgado and put his arm on the desk – „ As you know, my name is Delgado. I'm 12 years old and I'm living here with my mother."

-„ Nice to meet you kid" – Cait smiled and they both made a handshake.

Now when they know something about eachother, they could finally speak normal.

-„ One thing… Cait Sith"

-„ Just call me Cait" – said the feline

-„ Cait… when you had deactivated by this accident outside my house, I took you on my work desk and I checked your circuits inside your head"

-„ YOU DO WHAT?" – shouted Cait and started to touch his head quiqqly in panic – „ Do I have equal head? Have I got some cuts on my fur?"

-„ Hey, hey, calm down!" – ordered Delgado – „I'm a little smart in this so I didn't damaged you."

-„Oh" – Cait said and he stopped touch his head

-„ I found a processor that was linked with your mind system. It was some kind of „slavery" so I removed it. You had also plugs in your eyes and ears receptors. If someone will try to establish a contact with you, he won't do this because I removed the parts that were working for this linking."

-„ So… Reeve won't contact with me?"

-„ Who is Reeve?" – asked Delgado

-„ Reeve is my creator… a „father" for me."

-„ Did I do right by removing those parts?"

-„ I think yes… but I will miss Reeve. And you have luck that you didn't damaged me!" – he pointed on Delgado's nose

-„ Heh, okay" (sweatdrop) „Anyways… you said that you were hurry somewhere. Where were you going?"

-„ You know Delgado, I have a dream. I want to be real."

-„ Real?" – asked the boy

-„ Yes. I want to have flesh, blood… you understand."

-„ I see. That's interesting but… how you will do that?"

-„ My friend told me about magical place that is far away on the west. He said that I can grand there a new wish."

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**The rest of the conversation between Cait Sith and Delgado will be continued in the next chapter because now I don't have time. Sorry :-(**_


	5. Chapter 5 I understand you

**Chapter 5**

„**I understand you"**

Someone entered to Delgado's room.

It was his mother.

Beautiful woman.

She had green shiny eyes and pinned long brown hair. She was wearing blue dress and pink apron.

-„ Delgado dear how's that little kitty? Is he alright?"

She smiled softly and looked on Cait who was standing with megaphone in his hand.

-„ Yes mom he's okay now"

Delgado's mom had came closer to Cait and she pulled the feline's synthetic cheek. Cait didn't felt anything because he was a robot, but he found this is a little embarrasement.

-„ What a little cute kitty witty" – she said softly while she was pulling Cait's cheek.

-„ Mom… can you leave him alone?"

-„ Sure dear" – Delgado's mom had stop pluling Cait's cheek and turned to her son – „ Honey, the dinner will be soon so don't go now anywhere okay?"

-„ Okay mom" – answered Delgado

Then Delgado's mother again turned to Cait.

-„ What's your name kitty?"

Cait was ready to repeat his theater introduction, he was ready to speak throught the megaphone…

-„ His name is Cait Sith" – said quiqqly Delgado

-„ Hey!" – Cait frowned

-„ Cait Sith?" – Delgado's mom smiled – „ What a cute name? Maybe you will eat with us dinner?"

-„ He can't mom he's a robot"

-„ Oh" – Delgado's mom was amazed – „ He look so real"

-„ I will explain you everything when we will eat dinner okay mom?"

-„ Okay honey. Now I will prepare food to eat. It will be on table soon and I will call you."

Delgado's mom turned to the doors and left the room.

-„ Sorry for mom" – Delgado smiled and stroke his dense mercury hair – „ She's sometimes strange"

-„ She's nice but I don't like when someone is doing something like that" – said Cait Sith and touched his cheek – „ As you will eat your dinner, I will go outside okay?"

-„ Okay. I will get you there".

Then they both left Delgado's room. When they were in the kitchen, Delgado's mom was now placing two plates on the table. Delgado had sat near the table on wooden stool and Cait Sith had get outside…

Few minutes had passed.

Cait was now sitting in the flowers. When he was looking overall, he could see the green grass on the hills and on the fields… some beautiful flowers… trees… so many of them.

He didn't see such a beautiful place earlier. He had every land, every territory in his data… but not this. He knew that he travelled so far that no one had been so far ever. Where was he then and what is this place?

Cait heared someone's footsteps. It was Delgado. He sat near Cait Sith on the ground.

-„ And what do you think about this place Cait?" – asked Delgado

-„ Beautiful… but my don't have this place in my data. I wonder why"

-„ This place is far away from the civilization. The nearest town is Fyrwenn where is a port"

-„ A port?" – asked Cait

-„ Yes. There is a port. Dad had told me."

They were looking on the green land. Cait haven't got any information about Fyrwenn port. Did he discovered some new land?

-„ Anyways… how have you known how to uninstall the plugs from my head? You don't look for me like a engineer."

-„ Dad had teached me. He teached me everything"

Delgado had put his head down and he closed his eyes. Cait looked on him. He knew that something bothered the boy.

-„ Is something wrong?" – Cait asked and he touched the boy's arm. Delgado looked on Cait and then he looked into the sky.

-„ It happened 5 years ago… my dad was a great warrior and he was working for some organisation. I don't know that organisation. Mom knows but she don't want to tell me. My dad had great reputation as a defender of those who were in need. One day he get a mission to defeat an evil villain. And…"

Tears were start to flow in Delgado's eyes.

-„ And what?" – asked Cait?

-„ He lost… he died."

Tears were slowly falling from Delgado's eyes, down his cheeks. He lost his father during his battle. He won't never come back to him. Never…

-„ I miss him… I loved him so much... he was everything for me… part of my life."

-„ I'm sorry…" – Cait had put his little pawn on Delgado's hand – „ I don't know how it feels to loose someone because my feeling are programs. I can only observe people how they're sad… when they're hurt. I never had mother or father. I only have Reeve. But I understand you. I'm sorry that you lost someone who you loved."

Delgado looked on Cait. He never had a friend who would cheer him up. And now, a little kitty robot in crown and cape sayed to him that he don't know what's saddness, but he understands him. He want to confort him. He looked on the sky again.

-„ I only know that the guy who killed my father have long and white hair and he was wearing a black suit"

Cait know who Delgado described. There was only one person who could match with the describe.

-„ Sephiroth" – Cait whispered.

-„ Who?" – Delgado quiqqly turned his face to Cait Sith and grabbed both placed his hands on feline's furry arms – „ What's his name? Did you knowed him?"

-„ Your father was propably fighting with Sephiroth" – explained Cait – „ This guy had long white hair and dark suit. He was once the ShinRa hight ranked general, but he dissapeared. Everyone thought that he was dead… but Sephiroth returned and he wanted to destroy the world by meteor… Jenova."

Delgado was now frozen. Now he could finally know everything about his father's murderer.

„ Sephiroth had a obsession to destroy the world, to kill every life" – continued Cait – "But there were also courage humans and one creature and they were chasing Sephiroth to stop the meteor. I was with them."

-„ That's why there was a earthquake" – said Delgado – "Because the meteor was falling on the planet."

-„ The group was called AVALANCHE. We were chasing Sephiroth to battle him and defeat him. One of us, Cloud Strife, was a talented swordsman. He battleled Sephiroth and he killed him, causing to stop the meteor."

Delgado had take off his hands from Cait's arms.

-„ He… he's dead?"

-„ Yes" – answered Cait softly

Delgado smiled and hugged Cait Sith

-„ He's dead!" – Delgado shouted in happiness – „ The murderer of my father is dead! And now I know that the world was in danger but now it's safe! Thanks to you and your friends! You're a hero!"

-„ Well I'm… not you think I am…"

Delgado had slowly let go Cait from his arms and looked on him in amazement.

-„ What do you mean?"

Cait sat and looked on the ground.

-„ If I'm going to explain you this… I must tell you the story of the day when I was created…"


	6. Chapter 6 How Cait Sith was created

**Author's note:**

**I copied the text from the earlier chapters and I pasted them in WORD again. I edited the mistakes to make the text better, so I hope it's okay now. But if I do something wrong again, please correct me. And I'm still waiting for your reviews 3**

**Chapter 6**

„ **How Cait Sith was created"**

_-„ Reeve was a good man. He was promoted in ShinRa to the „Head of the Urban Development"_

_-„ What is ShinRa?"_

_-„ It was a Electric Power Company that was giving__ Mako energy to every city, every home, to everyone. ShinRa even had its own army. The propaganda was that ShinRa was a good and safe corporation that was just giving their goods to humanity, but really they wanted to rule the world. The ShinRa HQ were in Midgar but I don't know what has happened to the company since I left."_

_-„ And your creator was working for this company?"_

_-„ Yes. He thought that ShinRa was good and he only wanted to help people. But he had no friends. He was alone. And that's why he created me…"_

**4 ****years ago:**

Reeve was in his office and was doing his paperwork. He had other ambitions, like to create something that would be useful for everyone, but his job is his job. You must do it – whether you like it or not.

Reeve dropped his pen, stood up from his desk and looked though the window. He could see Midgar city, the centre of high technology. He could see people who were walking to shops, jobs, home or simply walking.

-„ I feel so lonely

" – he thought to himself –„ It's nice to work for people and to make something good for them… but I want to have one friend. Everybody here is only concerned with his or her job. Only work and work. And all I am doing is writing documents. I wish I could talk to someone about my ambitions, my dreams… but I can't."

_-„ Reeve's parents had died when he was a little child. He grew up in Midgar Orphan Dome. He was very talented and intelligent he grew up to be a handsome gentleman. But because he was better in everything from other children, he had no friends. He only had an imaginary friend, me"_

Then Reeve turned and looked at his desk with tons of paper on it.

-„ Oh well. Time to get back to work"

He sat on his chair and was writing again, but his pen had run out of ink.

-„ Oh great" – said Reeve – „ New pen and it has stopped writing already."

He reached to open a drawer and used his hand to feel for a pen… but instead he felt a piece of paper and took it out.

-„ Oh…" – Reeve said whilst looking at the paper – „ I remember this. I drew this picture when I was in the orphan dome. I drew a picture of my imaginary friend."

The picture was of a black cat who had a white, upside-down "V" on his head, a white belly and chest, a white tip on the end of his tail, kawaii eyes that looked like lines, a little mane, a little golden crown on his head, a red cape, red boots and white gloves.

_-„ Reeve imagined__ me and made a drawing of me when he was a little kid. I was his imaginary friend when he was in the orphan dome, when he only had me. And when he found this old picture, he had an idea"_

-„ Maybe if I can't have a real friend… then I will create a little kitty robot for myself" – said Reeve and he hid his old picture back in the drawer"

_-„ An adult man and he made a cute looking little kitty that he imagined when he was a kid?"_

_-„ Reeve is a little sick in his mind… but he had a very lively imagination. And he was talented in technology. He also wanted to make something that was different. So whenever he had free time, he locked himself in his loft and worked on me. He used his old picture to design me. He knew that I should be a perfect creation, so I have the looks of a cat, but I can stand on two legs, I have fingers like humans and I can talk. I was just a toy. When he made a plan based on my design, he started to __construct my body."_

_-„ That's a very interesting story"_

_-„ Actually you're the first one who I've told this to. When he finally built my body, the next step was the programming. It was very hard for him to create a personality program for me. He mixed the cat, human and other personalities to make me a cute toy. And by his hard work, I was finally finished. And I remember the day when I opened my eyes for the first time…"_

Cait slowly opened his eyes and sat up. The first thing that he saw was a man in a blue suit who had shiny eyes and a big smile on his face.

-„ Hello Cait Sith" – said Reeve to Cait

-„ Cait… Sith?" – asked Cait

Reeve picked Cait up into his arms

-„ Yes. Your name is Cait Sith" – explained Reeve – „I created you"

-„ So my name is Cait Sith…" – Cait had a smirk on his face – „ And you are Reeve"

-„ Very good" – Reeve smiled – „ I see that the data I installed in you is working perfectly"

-„ It sure is" – said Cait – „ You didn't create a dumb animal after all, right?"

Reeve laughed

-„ Of course not. I made you perfectly. A toysaurus…"

-„ RAAR!" – Cait shouted and impersonated a T-rex causing Reeve to laugh louder -„ I'm a toysaurus! I will eat you!" – said Cait and lightly bit Reeve's hand.

_-„ And that's how we started to become friends. Reeve was always talking to me about his life, job and problems. While he was working, I was waiting for him. And when he came back to his apartment, he played with me__ like a little child. I was his toy, pet and friend. His only friend. And he was my only friend. Months had passed and one day…"_

-„ Hey Cait don't untangle this yarn too much or you will tangle yourself in it!" – said Reeve and laughed.

Cait's body was covered in pink threads from a ball of yarn. Because he had programmed a cat's instincts, Cait loved to play with balls of yarn.

-„ Maybe you want to help me?" – said Cait and jumped on Reeve, causing him to fall on the floor. They both laughed.

And then, the door was opened and a man with red hair and a blue suit entered Reeve's apartment.

It was Reno, a member of the Turks.

-„ Hey Reeve I got this for you because…"

Reno had paused when he looked on the ground. Reeve was lying there and a cat in a crown was lying on Reeve's chest covered in pink threads.

-„ What do you want?" – Reeve asked Reno.

But Reno didn't hear. He was just standing there in the doorway, looking at Cait.

-„ What is that thing?" – asked Reno

-„ What does that matter to you, I asked you what are you doing here? Don't you know how to knock?" – Reeve said an angry tone.

Reno looked at Cait Sith for a few seconds longer, then turned to face Reeve.

-„ They wanted you to read this document. I will leave it on this cabinet"

Reno had put the paper on a cabinet that was near the door, looked at Cait Sith again and then left the apartment.

-„ He's strange" – Reeve said whilst put Cait on the ground and stood up.

-„ Who was that?" – asked Cait

-„ It was Reno" – answered Reeve – „He's one of the Turks"

_-„ Reeve taught me everything about the ShinRa company – how it' worked, what it did and what it had. But I never knew anybody from ShinRa except Reeve."_

Two hours had passed. Cait Sith and Reeve were now playing cards on Reeve's bed. Cait would always beat Reeve in logic games, but Reeve liked to play with him. Then somebody entered Reeve's apartment again.

-„ I told you to always…"

But Reeve paused when he saw who entered the room.

_-„ Then I met the one of the heads of the ShinRa company. He was the son of the president of the company, Rufus ShinRa."_

Rufus was standing in the doorway with two Turks around him – Reno and Rude.

-„ Mr. vice-president…"

-„ Quiet" – Rufus commanded to Reeve – „Reno told me that you have something interesting in your room."

Rufus looked at Reeve's apartment and Cait caught his eye.

-„ What is that?" – asked Rufus

-„ What?" – Reeve asked and noticed that Rufus was looking at Cait Sith – „ It's my robot that I created. His name is Cait Sith"

-„ He looks like a toy for a child" – Rufus said whilst he was looking at Cait

-„ We need something like that to spy on Cloud's group" – started Rude – „ They are now going in the direction of Gold Saucer and we can place this toy as a worker at the park. We can make him a fortune teller, like the other toysauruses that are there"

_-„ What is Gold Saucer?"_

_-„ It is a high__-tech lunapark where you have everything: hazards, races, carousels, shops with toys and plushes… everything to have fun"_

-„ Good idea" – said Rufus to Rude – „My father wants to eliminate Cloud and his band. He thinks that they can ruin his plans"

Then, Rufus turned to Reeve who was sitting on his bed, holding cards in his hands.

-„ Your mecha-toy will be useful for our plans. I want you to prepare him to spy on Cloud Strife's group. We will send him to Gold Saucer where he will work as a fortune teller. Understood?"

-„ Yes Mr. ShinRa" – said Reeve

-„ When you will finish preparing him, go to the Turks office. Goodbye Mr. Tuesti"

Rufus and the two Turks left Reeve's apartment.

-„ His hair looked like a chocobo that was run over by a motorcycle" – said Cait

Reeve laughed.

-„ Don't say that to anyone else or I will have problems" – said Reeve and then stopped to laugh.

He now had sadness on his face. His smile had disappeared and in its place were the lips of a sad clown.

-„ Why are you sad?" – asked Cait

-„ They want you to spy on AVALANCHE" – answered Reeve

-„ Who are AVALANCHE?" – Cait asked again

Reeve spoke with a deeper tone and dignity could be heard in his voice:

-„ It's a group of terrorists who killed many people by destroying the number 5 reactor"

-„ Is that bad?" – Cait asked

-„ Killing is very bad" – explained Reeve – „ Killing causes many tragedies, much pain, disasters and sadness. No one can take away someone innocent's life. Killing is evil and people can be evil by killing"

-„ You say that killing is bad… so that means that these people from this AVALANCHE are evil!" – said Cait

-„ Yes! And that's why I must prepare you for your mission"

-„ What mission?" – asked Cait

-„ Your mission will be spying on Cloud's group to get some information about them. I will install in you some plugs so that I can see your movement and can contact you to give you orders"

-„ Okay! I'm the great toysaurus Cait Sith and I will make this mission successful!" – shouted Cait in glory whilst pointing up into the air. But Reeve took him into his arms and hugged him.

-„ I will miss you very much" – Reeve said into Cait's ear – „I hope that you will be careful"

-„ I will, I promise" – said Cait

_-„ Then Reeve installed the plugs in me which you removed from me. He also made me a big moogle to ride on. The moogle printed false fortunes and it was strong in case Cloud ever discovered that I'm a spy and try to destroy me. When I was ready, they took me to Gold Saucer where my adventures with AVALANCHE began…"_


	7. Chapter 7 Final thoughts and bedtime

**Author's note:**

**Now in this chapter will be a character from FF VI (or FF III in America). I need this character to this story. I don't own it. Square does. Also I don't own the quotes from the game.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 7**

„ **Final thoughts and a bedtime story"**

-„ So, the people who killed Sephiroth were evil?" – asked Delgado.

-„No" – answered Cait – „ I thought that they were evil… that the lives of those who they killed after blowing Midgar Reactor number 1… that they didn't care about the people and the planet. But I was wrong"

-„ So how did you end up helping them beat Sephiroth when your mission was to spy on them?"

-„ Actually it was a coincidence that I joined Cloud's group. My mission was to spy them from afar, but we met by accident. So I thought of a plan to get out of that situation and offered them my fake fortunes. But then something happened… something that changed my life…"

_**Past: Gold Saucer**_

-„ Be careful with forgetfulness. Your lucky colour is… blue?"- said a surprised Cloud –„ …Forget it."

-„ Wait, wait give me another chance!" – squeaked Cait who was sitting on his moogle –„ Wait! Let me try again!

_-„ And then it happened. While the moogle was printing the new fortune, I felt something in my head. Something strange. I didn't know what is was. A short circuit or something? And then it happened. I really read Cloud's fortune…"_

-„ What the?" – Cloud was suprised when he read the paper with fortune

-„ Read it loud, Cloud!" – said Tifa. Everyone was interested by what was in Cloud's fortune.

_-„ What you pursue will be yours. But you will lose something dear… … I will never forget these words"_

_-„ What did that fortune mean Cait?"_

_-„ I didn't know. But I was amazed. I never knew that I had the ability of a fortune teller. I wanted to know what that means… so I said:"_

-„ I don't know if it's good or bad" – said Cait –„ This is the first time I have ever got something like THIS. Then shall we?"

-„ To where?" – asked Tifa

-„ Being a fortune teller, this is gonna bug me" – answered Cait –„ If I don't see how it turns out, I'll never be able to relax. So I'm going with you!"

-„ Cloud" – Aeris touched Cloud's arm –„ it's all right with you?"

-„ I'm coming with you no matter WHAT you say!" – Cait shouted in glory

-„ H-hey!" – started Cloud

_**Present day…**_

-„ And that's how you joined them?" – asked Delgado – „Because you wanted to know what that fortune means?"

-„ Yes. I was amazed that I did something like that. I was very excited. And I could complete my mission. I was close to them now. Of course I did something stupid later"

-„ What?" – Delgado was interested

-„ Someone killed ShinRa soldiers in Gold Saucer. They suspected Cloud's friend, Barret, was the murderer because the guy that killed them had a metal arm. Barret had a gun instead of one of his hands. Cloud had a good way to explain everything, but I panicked and I said something stupid"

-„ And?"

-„ They caught us and we landed in the prison under the Gold Saucer. But later we could get out, of course."

-„ Did Cloud notice that you were a spy ?" – asked Delgado in concern

-„ Yes. It was when Reeve gave me my first order" – said Cait –„ Cloud's group had a keystone to the Temple of the Ancients. They needed this key to gain access to the temple where the Black Materia was"

-„ What's materia?" – asked Delgado

Cait froze.

-„ You're kidding right?"

-„ No" – replied Delgado

-„ Have you fallen from the moon or something?" – Cait squeaked and started to wave his hands –„ Everyone knows what materia is!"

-„ Not me because I have never heard about materia"

Cait had calmed down and started to explain to Delgado what materia is.

-„ Materia is a little magical ball that can be very useful in battles. There are different types of materia like Ice, Fire, Manipulate… I have one Transform and three Manipulate"

He reached to his cape and showed Delgado the 4 materia that he had in his paw.

-„ The warriors that don't know magic use materia, but those who know spells and summons use them to make their spells more powerful"

Delgado was amazed

-„ Wow… I didn't know that such a little thing could be useful for battles"

Cait hide his materia in his cape

-„ People also trade with materia when they don't have money" – Cait looked at the sun and smiled – „Now let's get back to the story. Where did I stop at?"

-„ Temple of… Ancients, right?"

-„ Oh yes! Reeve said that the Turks needed this key so I waited for a chance to get it. Cloud had gone on a date with Aeris and the rest of Avalanche were sleeping in their rooms in Gold Saucer. I snook in Cloud's room and got the keystone. When I was running to meet with the Turks, Cloud and Aeris were coming back from their date and they saw me with the key."

-„ And what did they do?"

-„ They followed me and saw that I was giving the keystone to the Turks."

-„ I think they would be angry at you"

-„ But that wasn't over. Cloud wanted to battle me, but Reeve told me something bad."

-„ What?" – asked Delgado

-„ Reeve told me to tell Cloud that I must stay in their team because the Turks had kidnapped Aeris's mother and Barret's daughter – Marlene"

-„ How could they!"

-„ It was a very dirty move… I didn't want to hurt anyone."

-„ And what did they do when they heard about what the Turks done?"

-„ My mission was still in progress. Cloud let me stay in the team only because Marlene had been kidnapped. But my teammates didn't trust me anymore…" – Cait looked down –„ They knew that I was a ShinRa spy. I was sad about that but… I had a mission and I was still listening to Reeve."

-„ You were bad?" – asked Delgado

-„ Yes… I was bad. Spying to destroy someone is bad. But when I was with them… I learned what I should be living for…"

-„ For what?"

-„ When I was observing them… they were not fighting to destroy or to earn some cash. They were fighting to save the planet. That's why they wanted to kill Sephiroth. To save the planet. To save everything that was living on this planet. Life…"

-„ You can learn? I thought that you knew everything as a robot"

Cait looked on Delgado and smiled

-„ I have a lot of data… but I can update it by learning. That's why I changed. And when I learned what life really is, I wanted to save the planet too. So I sacrificed myself."

-„ Sa… sacrificed?" – Delgado was confused. He knew what sacrifice is so he doesn't know why Cait is still here. But Cait could read the question in Delgado's green shiny eyes and he said:

-„ Cloud needed the Black materia because Sephiroth wanted it too. The Black materia was in the Temple of the Ancients. But there was one problem. The whole building was the materia and the only way to get it was through sacrifice"

-„ I don't understand Cait. What do you mean?"

-„ One person must go there and sacrifice his body to get the Black materia. Because I was just a toy, I decided that I would go."

-„ Were you scared?"

-„ Yes. I'm just a robot, but I have a program that is called „fear". But Aeris told me to be strong. And that gave me courage. And I went to the temple."

-„ Who is Aeris?" – asked Delgado –„ Was she a party member"

-„ She was a party member. But Sephiroth…"

Cait was in silence now. Aeris was a very good woman. And Cait missed her because she was trusted him even when it revealed that he was a spy.

-„ Killed her" – Cait continued -„ When I got inside the temple, the walls started to move. I knew this was my end. I only hoped that Reeve would forgive me as I had decided to leave him… and I hoped that the party would forgive me. I was just trying to save the planet… for Reeve… for Cloud's team. And then all I saw was darkness."

Delgado was really interested in Cait's story. He had never met anyone from other lands. He only knew his father and mother. He was alone, so had no friends. But now he had met Cait who was telling him about his crazy adventures.

-„ I thought that Reeve would make a new friend for himself. But when I told him what I was planning to do in the temple, he was scared and tried to tell me to not do this. But I felt bad for what I had done. I wanted to be good. And Reeve hadn't left me…"

Cait smiled and looked on the clouds.

-„ Reeve. My creator, my father… my friend. He went to the place where the temple was. He searched for me, hoping that I had survived. And whilst he was looking, he found a little black rock. Reeve thought that It was just a simple rock until he saw that it had a white spot. So he picked up and broke it open. A cloud came out of the rock and formed into me. It was a miracle that I survived because I should have been dead."

Cait looked at the sun

-„ The sun is hiding"

-„ Huh?" – Delgado looked in the same direction - „ Oh, I didn't notice. You know… your story is very interesting but you must continue it tomorrow. It's late now and I have to be in my bed soon."

-„ I should be going to find that place" – Cait Sith said –„ But if you like my story, I can stay"

And Cait smiled and hopped onto Delgado's back. Both returned to the house where Delgado was waiting for his supper, prepared for him by his mother.

The moon was shining and Cait Sith was looking at it from the window. Meanwhile Delgado entered the room. He was now clean and was wearing blue pajamas with bananas on them.

-„ What are you doing Cait?"

Cait looked back to where Delgado was walking to his bed.

-„ I'm looking at the moon" – Cait said -„ I like to look at it"

Cait hopped from the window and came closer to Delgado's bed.

-„ What will you do all night?" – Delgado asked -„ You're a robot and you can't sleep"

-„ You're right" – Cait said with grin on his face -„ But I can shut myself down to standby mode"

-„ Maybe you will shut down on my bed?"

-„ Well… if you want" – Cait smiled and climbed on Delgado's bed until:

-„ Hey you can't be in my bed in clothes!"

-„ Why?" – asked Cait

-„ Because mom does not allow me to sleep in clothes in bed so the same goes for you"

-„ But I don't like to take my clothes off!" – Cait squeaked

-„ But you must or you're not allowed in my bed!" – Delgado was too stubborn –„ Sorry"

Cait was glancing at Delgado. His face looked like he had a toothache.

-„ Fine" – Cait said finally

He started to take off his crown, cape, white gloves and his red shoes. He sorted his clothes and put them under Delgado's bed. Now that he didn't have his clothes on, Delgado saw that Cait's feet had black fur and his right hand was half white and his left hand was all black. Reeve really had designed him perfectly. Cait now climbed on Delgado's bed and sat near the boy's right side. Delgado smiled but he noticed that Cait was still mad because he had forced him to take off his clothes. So he had an idea. Delgado looked under his bed and brought up a large old book and gave it to Cait. The cat looked at the book, which had a big yellow title, "STORIES".

-„ Will you read one story to me for bedtime?" – Delgado asked -„ My mom reads one to me every night, but since I met you and I like you…"

Cait smiled and took the book

-„ Sure. What story do you want?"

-„ Choose one" – Delgado moved closer to Cait.

Cait was looking at the pages and…

-„ How about the story called "The Espers?"

-„ Sounds interesting" – Delgado replied

Cait looked at the page for a while and then started to tell the story:

„_Once upon a time, a World Gate had opened and a new race appeared in this world. They were Espers – a race that looked like cats, but stood on two legs, had hands and were very intelligent. The Espers were powerful, they knew how to use magic. The Espers came to this world to make a colony. The leader of the colony was called Stray. He was a powerful esper. His fur was grey and he wore brown boots and a green cape. Stray was a leader because he was very powerful and had a golden heart. The Espers built a village in the Ancient Forest and they called their village Fratternitas. Because the Espers didn't want any contact with the other creatures of the planet, Fratternitas was hidden very well. Years had passed and the Espers were living peacefully in their village. Stray had a son, who he loved very much. But the good times had passed as an evil villain wanted to use a powerful artifact to destroy whole planet. The sky became hidden by red clouds that flashed dark lightning. There was an earthquake and the wind was blowing like crazy. The planet was prepared to be doomed, but Stray used his special powers to protect the Espers and the village. He covered Fratternitas underneath a magical barrier. He knew that whatever happened, the barrier would survive the damage, regardless of the power. And then they saw light. It was shining like the sun and was blinding. When it stopped, they saw that whatever wasn't inside the barrier was burned. The villain didn't succeed because he only destroyed half the planet. The planet was still alive and the Espers survived the ultimate explosion. But Stray had used too much of his life energy to protect his friends and was going to die. But as he died, he whispered: -When danger is near, the king of cats will appear…_

_And when he said that, he died. The Espers survived, but this miracle tasted bitter because they had lost their leader who was loving to them and would do everything for them. The end."_

Cait closed the book and placed it under Delgado's bed.

-„ Interesting story" – said Delgado -„ If it was true, I would say that you're an Esper"

Cait giggled and laid near Delgado's side

-„ That would be interesting. But I'm unique and I'm only one"

Delgado placed his hands under his head and looked up.

-„ You know… those final words that Stray said as he died… maybe it's about you?"

Cait also placed his hands under his head and also looked up.

-„ Is that because I'm dressed like a little king?"

-„ Yep" – Delgado replied -„ You make a perfect match"

They heard a knock at the door. It was Delgado's mother.

-„ Honey it's late! You should go to sleep now. You can talk with Cait tomorrow."

-„ Okay mom!" – Delgado shouted in reply and turned his face to Cait who was lying near his right side -„ Time for us to sleep. Will you tell me some more stories about your adventures tomorrow?"

-„ Sure" – Cait smiled

-„ Good night then Cait"

-„ Good night"

Delgado turned the light off and placed his head on his pillow. Cait was looking at him and how quickly he fell asleep. 15 minutes had passed. Cait was looking at the now sleeping boy. He was observing how Delgado's blanket was moving up and down as the boy breathed.

-„ When I am real, I will also breath like him"

Cait was getting ready to enter his standby mode when he felt something on his white belly. It was Delgado's hand. The boy hugged Cait like a plushie. Cait only smiled and shut his system down.

The day had come to end… but it was the beginning of a large friendship.

---------

**Stray was a character that was in some part of Final Fantasy so he belongs to Square-Enix. I just used him in the bedtime story to make it more interesting.**

**Oh, and don't forget to R&R**


	8. Chapter 8 Friends forever

**Chapter 8**

„ **Friends forever?"**

Cait suddenly turned himself on. He felt that Delgado's bed was wet. He jumped into the air when he realized why the bed could be wet and landed on the floor. Then Delgado's mother entered the room with fresh bedclothes to replace the wet ones. When she saw Cait on the ground, she smiled.

-„ Hello Caity" – she said softly -„ Sorry for the bed. Delgado sometimes wets his bed"

Cait was looking at Delgado's mother. In his party he never saw that anyone could wet their bed as they slept.

-„ Hello miss" – he could only reply.

He heard Delgado come out from the bathroom in a hurry and went outside. His mother started to change the bedclothes. Cait went under the bed to get his clothes. He put them on and went outside.

He found Delgado sitting in the same place where they sat yesterday when Cait told him his story. He moved closer to Delgado and Cait saw that the boy's face was red from embarrassment.

-„ Hey Delgado!" – Cait squeaked like a cat to welcome him. He wasn't sure if he should start to laugh because of what happened or just smile.

-„ Hi.." – the boy muttered

Cait saw that Delgado was really ashamed. It seemed that wetting the bed was a big problem for him. So Cait tried to help him.

-„ How long have you been wetting your bed" – the cat asked.

-„ 5 years" – Delgado replied still with his hands propping up his head

-„ Why do you wet your bed?" – Cait asked another question.

Delgado wasn't sure if he should tell Cait, but since Cait Sith told him his story and his problems, he knew that he could also tell Cait something about himself.

-„ I started when I heard that my dad died. And to this day I still wet my bed"

-„ It's in my data that people do that when they are stressed" – Cait said, causing Delgado to take interest in what he was saying -„ In your case, it could be because of shock. You loved your dad very much and you're still thinking about his death, and you can't stop doing so"

Delgado turned his face to Cait

-„ You're lucky" – said the boy -„ You're a robot and you don't have your own worries. You also can't wet a bed because it's physically impossible for you to do so"

-„ What do you mean by "physically impossible"?" – Cait asked whilst making his face look angry.

There was a long pause. Delgado didn't want to say what he meant in full so was thinking of a way to say it differently.

-„ Are you male?" – he asked

-„ Sure I am!" – Cait shouted and waved his hands –„ Do I look like a female cat?"

-„ But…" – Delgado started –„ But you don't have a… a… you know…"

Cait raised one of his line-like eyes.

-„ You… you know what" – Delgado tried to say –„ Since you're male, you should know what I mean!"

Cait tried to analyze in his head what Delgado had said. Then a cat's grin began to show on his face

-„ Oh that!" – said the feline -„ As I said, Reeve designed me perfectly so he didn't miss a thing. If you want I can show you…"

-„ No, no, I was just kidding!" – Delgado shouted and started to wave his hands.

There was a long pause. They were looking at each other… and then they started to laugh. Then Cait sat near him.

-„ Don't worry about wetting your bed" – said Cait and he put a paw on Delgado's shoulder -„ Everyone has some strange problems and I understand you. You didn't think that I'm a hermaphrodite? – he asked with a grin.

-„ Hey I was just teasing you" – Delgado laughed -„ I know that you're male"

They looked at each other for 5 minutes. Delgado smiled.

-„ You know… I didn't know what you would think about what I did"

-„ At first I wanted to laugh at you, but when I saw your face I felt sorry for you" – said Cait

-„ Listen… I have only known you for one day" – Delgado started in a serious tone -„ But I really like you. You told me some wonderful stories about yourself. And just now you tried to help me. Thank you"

-„ Well I like you too" – replied Cait with a grin on his face -„ And you are the first person that I have opened myself up to, and I know that you trust me"

-„ Why do you think that?" – asked Delgado

-„ Because you took care of me when something happened to my circuits, you removed the plugs from my body, you listened to my story and you let me be with you in your bed"

Delgado blushed and looked at the flowers.

-„ I trust you because… when I look at you, I know you're a nice person. And I have never talked with anyone about my problems because I don't have any friends…"

Cait looked at Delgado. He saw that the smile that was on the boy's face had disappeared. Cait moved closer to him.

-„ If you want I can be your friend"

Cait wasn't sure why he had said that. He was going to the place that Red XIII had told him about so he shouldn't stay with the boy, but when the boy looked at him… he saw that he was a nice boy. He was intelligent, sensitive… and the first person, other than Reeve, to trust him. Even when he had came out of nowhere. He felt that he would know this boy for longer than he suspected.

-„ Really?" – Delgado asked.

-„ Sure" – Cait said with a cheery smile.

-„ Friends forever?" – asked the boy.

-„ Friends forever" – replied Cait.

Delgado hugged Cait. Even though Cait Sith's fur was synthetic, it was warm and comfortable because he was a toy. Cait had never been hugged like that. He felt that Delgado needed somebody to be near him, somebody who would help him with his personal problems, and somebody who would support him. Delgado only had his mother. His father had died at the hands of Sephiroth. He lived far away from civilization. He didn't have any friends. Cait wasn't sure how he should react, so he simply hugged back. Cait doesn't know how it feels but he knew that it was a nice experience.

-„ You know… I feet that we will be great friends" – said the boy whilst he let go of Cait Sith -„ You're really special"

-„ I know that I'm special" – Cait replied with a grin on his face -„ I'm a great fortune teller after all"

Suddenly Delgado grabbed Cait and put him on his shoulders.

-„ Wanna ride? – the boy asked

-„ Sure why not" – Cait replied with a happy voice.

Delgado started to run very fast; Cait's cape was fluttering from the speed. He was holding onto his crown with one hand and in his other hand he held his megaphone and he was playing the part of a leader who was charging on an enemy army. They passed the fields with flowers that were still wet with morning dew and they soon disappeared into the forest….


	9. Chapter 9 Life

**Chapter 9**

„**Life"**

When Cait enjoyed the piggy ride on Delgado's shoulders, he jumped on the ground, covered by leaves from the trees.

-„ How do you like that ride?" – Delgado asked while he was looking for a place to seat and rest.

-„ Not bad" – Cait replied -„ If you could be a robot, you could run faster"

-„ Heh, I'm only a human" – Delgado sat, leaning his back on the rock. His face was shined by the sunbeams that were created from the trees. He felt Cait's body near him.

-„ Anyways, you ended your story tomorrow on that point when you survived the damage from the temple. You said that Reeve found you. What happened then?"

-„ I see that you are still interested in the story of my life" – Cait had a grin on his face -„ If you like it I can continue it…"

_-----------------------------------------_

_ShiRa HQ, past_

_-_„ _Reeve took me back to ShinRa HQ when he free me from being trapped in a little rock. He was happy that I was still alive but he didn't want to send me for more missions. He cared about me a lot but I had a serious discussion with him."_

Cait Sith and Reeve were playing cards on Reeve's bed

-„ I see that you're still beating me in cards" – Reeve laughet when he lost 5th time

-„ Don't forget that I'm perfect so you will never beat great Cait Sith" – Cait said with glory, waving his cards that he had in his paw"

Reeve wanted to shuffle cards but Cait interrupted.

-„ Can I ask you something Reeve?"

-„ Sure Cait" – Reeve looked on his little furry robot cat

-„ Can I return to Cloud's party?"

Reeve didn't know what to say. His face was looking like a break window. Then he frowned.

-„ No!" – Reeve said shortly

-„ Why not?" – Cait asked

-„ Because… I don't want to something happen to you! – Reeve get off from his bed and stood -„ Cloud wanted to kill you when he heard that we kidnapped Marlene. And this temple! I said to you that you shouldn't go there! Do you know what I was feeling when I was looking on the monitor?!"

-„ I'm sorry for that, but this was for the planet" – Cait tried to calm him down, but this made Reeve angrier.

-„ Planet!" – Reeve said with contempt -„ That's just pathetic! Those terrorists and they are saving the world! Did you forget that they killed so many people when they were blowing reactor No. 5?! Did you forget that killing is bad?!"

-„ But the Soldiers and Sephiroth are also killing…"

Reeve covered his ears to not listen

-„ I have enough of that you hear me!!" – Reeve started to shout on Cait Sith -„ I said NO and that means NO! This is an order Cait Sith!"

-„ You don't understand anything!" – Cait was now pissed off and he stand on Reeve's bed -„ You weren't living with him! You were just sitting here and looking on that dammit monitor!"

Reeve frost. He opened his jaw from this. He wanted to say something…

-„ Shut your face and listen to me!" – Cait shouted to Reeve who was standing and looked on angry feline -„ Look pal where you are living! You don't even know what is life! You're just working here and you're always alone! You don't have friends because deep in your mind you're a sick maniac who wants to be alone! Only one good thing that you made was creating me to have a friend! You learned me everything… about the killing, good and evil. When I joined Cloud's group, I learned what exactly that means! Life is when you are free. ShinRa is just making a propaganda… they want to rule everything, thay want to take your mind to be just a pseudo slave! However who was agains ShinRa, he was killed!"

Reeve didn't know what to say and Cait continued:

-„ At last I met someone other than you. Someone new. Maybe that's not a good relationship when they discovered that I'm a spy, but I felt good. You're saying that killing is bad. But kidnapping isn't?! You tricked me with that! I didn't know about that!"

Cait crossed his arms and turned backwards to Reeve.

-„ And I learned something. Me who is just a robot with intelligent AI! I learned what life is. What world is. And I wanted to fight for it even if I was weak in battles. That's why I wanted to sacrifice myself! And that's why I want to return to them! To save the planet… to save life…"

Reeve was shocked when he heard what Cait is talking about. He was just a robot and he know many things about life. And him? What he knew? He was just sitting in the building and working or looking on monitor to look what Cait Sith is doing. Reeve sat on his bed and he put his hands on his head.

-„ I don't know what to think about this…" – Reeve said quietly

Cait was still angry on Reeve but he looked on him by his one eye.

-„ Just look! This building is a prison for you! They don't care what are you doing for people but what are you doing to help dominate the energy resources and to rule the world! You're too naïve Reeve! Stop be a child and become a man!"

-„ I'm not a man…" – Reeve whispered. Then he felt Cait's paw on his shoulder

-„ You are a man, but you're heading the wrong way. You don't need some organization to make your dreams real. You can do that by yourself. You're intelligent and that's making you special and unique."

Reeve looked on Cait who had sadness on his face.

-„ And now you treat me just like a machine. I thought that I'm your friend… not just a robot that you can give him orders…"

Cait looked down, but his receptors could feel that Reeve get him in his hands and he placed him on his lap. Cait looked on his creator. Reeve placed his hand on Cait's head and he started to stroke his head.

-„ You're right Cait" – said Reeve. This time his voice was soft. There was no anger. -„ I'm sorry that I've shouted on you. You see, I never traveled. I only know the planet from books when I was a orphan. But now you learned me something. You opened my eyes. I was too weak and I wasn't acting like a man. I was only working and working. I don't even know what I am doing as work. I stopped to feel the time so I stopped to feel life"

Funny isn't it? The creator was supposed to teach his creation everything. But now it's vice versa. The creation learned the creator about something important… about life.

-„ Please let me go back to them Reeve" – Cait asked softly his friend who's smile disappeared now.

-„ But why Cait?" – asked Reeve -„ They don't trust you. They don't like you by this kidnapping. Why do you want go back?"

-„ Because I want to save the planet" – replied Cait

Reeve was now confused. All he want is just so save the planet? Without no reward?

-„ And you can help me Reeve"

Reeve still didn't know what to say. But now he understands everything. That we are saving the planet to make world more beautiful and safe. To continue this beautiful thing that is called life.

-„ How Cait?" – Reeve asked

-„ Well… you're still working here. When I will be in team and we will have some troubles with ShinRa, you can use your computers here and you can give us some useful informations and I will tell the others" – Cait said and smiled.

Reeve also smiled and he was stroking Cait again

-„ So… this is also saving the world but in the other way"

-„ Yep" – Cait replied shortly

-„ But there's still one thing Cait. They think that you're dead… or destroyed. How you will explain them your survival?" – Reeve asked

-„ I think that there shouldn't be time for explaining when we must save the world" – answered Cait -„ I will just say that I'm Cait Sith No 2. Time for feeling will be when everything will be over. So… will you let me go to return to them?"

There was silence. Reeve was thinking what to say now. Let him go or not? And finally…

-„ Yes you can" – Reeve said finally -„ But be…"

He couldn't continue because he was hugged by Cait…

---------------------------------------

_Present_

-„ Why Reeve didn't want to let you go Cait?" – the green-eyed boy asked

-„ Reeve was caring about me a lot. He was afraid that something could happen to me and this time I could not make it. Survival in temple was a miracle. And I understand him. He loves me like son."

-„ Oh yeah you said once that you…"

-„ Shhh!" – Cait put his finger on Delgado's lips –„ You hear that?"

Delgado could hear something. Someone said „ Little ninja thief" or something like that.

-„ Someone's here" – Delgado said when Cait let his finger off his lips.

-„C'mon, let's check!" – Cait said and both runned to the direction where the voices were caming.

They stopped when in front of them were bushes.

-„ it cames from there!" – Delgado pointed on the bushes. They carefully came to them and part the twigs to see.

And Cait couldn't belive who he saw.

**Author's note:**

**Sorry that I wasn't updating so long but I had many work in my school. When I will have some free time, I surely be writing. Hope you like my fanfic and remember – R&R :)**


	10. Chapter 10 Time to leave

**Chapter 10**

„ **Time to leave"**

-„ Yuffie!" – Barret shouted at the young girl, waving his gun arm in the air -„ Why did you attack those poor people?!"

Yuffie only made an angry face in response.

-„ We don't have any food so how would we survive? Besides, they were only two guys that were travelling to some town! You know that I'm a master in thieving"

-„ I understand the situation with materia… but stealing for food. Did you fall so low girl?"

-„ Heh" – Yuffie frowned -„ Only for food… I wanted cash!"

-„ That's new," – Vincent said quietly. He was sitting under the tree and enjoyed the shade that was made by the forest. Yuffie continued:

-„ I hoped that they would have some Gil, but they had none! They had some strange currency!"

Tifa was preparing some of the stolen sausages on the fire. She entered the conversation,

-„ That's really strange… I have never heard of that place. I think we have travelled a great distance. Don't you agree, Cloud?"

Cloud was looking at the sausages and at the fat that was dropping into the fire, causing it to hiss.

-„ Oh yeah, I think…" – Cloud answered, having been snapped from his moment of nostalgia.

-„ Hey Yuffie, weren't you afraid that those morons could be dangerous?" – Cid asked. He was searching for something in a brown bag. Near him, Red XIII was asleep.

-„ Well… they were resting so I just had to steal their bags. If they spotted me, it could have been bad because those two had blades"

-„ Those idiots had many useful things" – Cid said whilst he was rummaging around in the bag -„ Some maps, food, compasses, a first aid kit… they were prepared"

-„ I only hope that those two don't find us now," – said Barret who had calmed down -„ If you're saying that they had blades, they could be aggressive if they find us.

However, the group did not notice that up on the cliffs two people were watching them, a cat and a purple-haired boy.

-„ This is Cloud's party, Cait?" – Delgado asked as he turned his face to his feline friend.

However, Cait was still watching them. He couldn't believe that Cloud and the band were right here, right now. That means…

-„ Yes" – Cait replied shortly and added -„ This is the band that I was with against Sephiroth and the meteor. "

-„ They're funny" – Delgado smiled and looked again at the group -„ But I thought that you came alone."

-„ I came alone" – said Cait and smiled -„ But they followed me. Now I know that I mean more to them than just being a silly toy."

-„ Shall we go to them? I would be glad if I got to meet them"

-„ No"

Delgado turned his face again to Cait, but this time his face had a questioning look on it.

-„ Why?" – asked the boy

Cait turned and he walked away, putting his hands behind his head

-„ Because I will only return to them when I am real" – Cait replied -„ They were saying that as I am a robot, I'm a phoney and useless. I want to show them that I also have dreams, even though I am a robot, and now my dream is to become flesh and blood. And I want to do this alone, without feeling that someone will always have to save me because my attacks are too weak."

Delgado turned to Cait and he wanted to go with him.

-„ Well Cait I was thinking and…"

However, Delgado stopped. Cait looked back on the boy.

-„ And what?" – Cait asked

-„Uh, nothing now" – Delgado said as he went to Cait.

Cait knew that Delgado wanted to say something important and that Cait had said something that made the boy change his mind. They both turned when they heard that Cid was shouting.

-„ I think that we should leave now," – said Cait

-„ Good idea Cait. I have something to work on" – Delgado replied he took Cait into his arms.

-----------------------------

Cait saw that bedclothes were drying outside Delgado's house. Cait looked down at the boy and saw that he also saw them. Delgado's face became red and he looked in a different direction. They saw that Delgado's mom was at the front door waving to them. When they got, Delgado's mother was smiling, as always.

-„ How do you like the nature around here Caity?" – Delgado's mother asked the feline

Cait would like to say, „_Don't call me Caity_", but he decided to be nice.

-„ It's pretty" – he answered and made a little smile

Then she turned to her son:

-„ Del honey, I changed your bedclothes. Please try to not wet them tonight, okay dear?" – And she started to stroke Delgado's purple hair

-„ Mom please" – Delgado said. His face was still red from shame. He wanted to crawl down into a hole because his mother was talking about those things whilst he had Cait in his arms. How you would feel in his place, huh?

-„ Del, I'm saying this because I'm worried about you. I love you and I want everything to be good for you"- she said whist Delgado was now looking at the ground, searching for some kind of rescue.

-„ Mom I have something to work on… can I get in?"

-„ Oh sure honey" – she moved out of the way to let Delgado and Cait enter the house…

-------------------------------------------

-„ Can I see it now?" – Cait squeaked. He was sitting on the bed and looking at Delgado, who was sitting in front of his work desk.

-„ No, not yet" - Delgado replied shortly.

-„ C'mon, I want to see it!"

-„ I will show you it when it is finished"

Cait was now sitting on new, clean bedding. He lay on his back and looked around the room.

-„ You have lots of stuff in here," – Cait said.

Delgado's room was interesting. The walls were painted in a light blue colour, making them look like the sky. The carpet was red, and if you stepped on it, you could feel that it's soft. A model of an airship was hanging from the ceiling by a string. It was probably one of Delgado's little inventions. Cait looked at the shelves. There were some wooden figures, little machines and many books. The room only had one window, which had a wooden frame. The window also had red curtains with gold frills. Delgado's desk was also wooden and on it there were many useful items that could be used to create something.

-„ Yeah" – the boy replied whilst scratching purple-haired head

-„ Where did you get all of this stuff"

-„ Oh it is from when my dad was travelling" – and returned to his work -„ If he could, he would bring some stuff home and we would use it to create something fun together. I still have many of those things in my closet outside the house. In case I'm bored… sometimes…"

Cait looked at the ceiling.

-„ You know… your mom reminds me of someone…"

-„ Really?" – Delgado asked.

-„ Yeah, a girl. She looks like her… she also had a long ponytail. Your mom is really pretty don't you think?"

-„ Well… dad always said she was" – Cait saw that Del was smiling -„ But I think she's cares too much about me. You saw how she was outside the house."

-„ Yeah" – Cait made a grin -„ But you love her right?"

-„ Of course. She gave birth to me and brought me up. Mother is only one and she's holy!"

Then, they heard somebody knocking on the door.

-„ Del honey, time to go to sleep!" – They heard a female voice say.

-„ Sleep? So early?" – Delgado looked on the window. He could only see darkness and the faint light of the moon -„ Oh, I didn't notice that the time had passed so quickly…"

-----------------------------

**-**„ Will you tell me another bedtime story, Cait?"

Cait was lying on his back on Delgado's torso. The boy gave him an old book.

-„ Sure" – he was flicking through the pages -„ Maybe this one?"

-„_A boy and his chocobo" _- Del read the title -„ Sounds interesting"

Therefore, Cait looked at the page and started:

-„_ In a little town there lived a little boy. He was always causing trouble for his parents. He was always naughty and would vandalise the town. The boy was very rude so he did not have any friends. One day his parents bought him a chocobo, but it wasn't a normal chocobo. This one was much smaller than the others were and had pink feathers on its forehead. The boy was not interested by the chocobo, and so still did naughty things, but the chocobo would follow him. The boy tried to not give him any attention, but the chocobo was always behind him. One day, the boy entered somebody's garden and fell into a trap. It was his neighbour's garden and his neighbour wanted to teach the boy good manners. However, the chocobo, who was following the boy, got him out of the hole. Because of this, the boy started to like the chocobo and they became good friends. After a while, the boy stopped vandalizing and teasing people. He changed because he finally had a friend. Moral: If someone wants to be friends with you, do not avoid that. You can miss out on a very good friendship. End." _– then Cait closed the book and put it under the bed.

-„ Well… this story isn't as interesting as the one with the Espers" – commented Delgado -„ I think it's time to sleep" – and he turned off his bedside lamp.

Cait was getting ready to turn himself off. Delgado covered their bodies with the blanket.

-„ What are we going to do tomorrow Cait?" – asked the boy

-„ Tomorrow? Dunno" – Cait replied -„ I have no idea"

There was silence for a moment

-„ Cait?"

-„ Yeah?"

-„ If you become real… what will you do?"

This question was hard for Cait Sith, as he did not know what to say

-„ If the Espers really exist and you find them… and live with them. Would you have children?" – Del changed his question

-„ Well… I never thought about that. I mean, I am a robot after all. But if I become real, I would have many children because I like kids."

-„ Why do you like kids?"

-„ Kids are different than adults. Kids are always innocent and happy. Adults are not fun because they think only about work. In addition, they can make kids unhappy. However, there is also one other thing. Everyone has a little child, deep in his or her soul. They are always running, escaping to the child, so that they feel better."

-„ And you like me because I'm still a kid? And later when I am grown up, you will stop liking me?"

-„ That's right that you're a kid. However, I like you because you're different. You're innocent and you love nature Del. Moreover, you're the person who is listening to me. And don't forget that we are friends forever…"

Then Cait felt, through his sensors, that a hand was on his white belly.

-„ You're my friend forever too Cait… and I'm very happy that I met you"

-„ And I'm happy that I met you too Del" – Cait replied

Then Delgado fall asleep and Cait turned himself off.

Look at them. Delgado is hugging Cait by one hand. He has only known him for 2 days and now they are friends forever… it seems that they were made to be friends. Delgado felt now that he could talk about everything to someone else. For 5 years he only had his mother… and from nowhere Cait Sith appeared, as if he was sent for Delgado.

The moon was full and it was dark outside. Every creature that was outside was sleeping, except those that were active during the night. The wind was blowing the trees twigs.

Cait activated himself. He looked around the room and at Delgado, who was smiling as he slept. He carefully moved the boy's hand off himself and got out from the bed. He took his clothes that were under the bed. Suddenly Delgado turned in his sleep. Cait had a feeling that the boy had noticed that he was active, but he was mistaken. He put on his clothes and silently left Delgado's room. It was dark in the house. Cait was now in the living room and was heading to the front door. He could hear the woman's silent snoozing. He finally reached the door and pushed it open.

-----------------------

Cait was looking at the house from the hill. He was sad. He remembered the day when Delgado fixed him and then when he had troubles with Reeve outside this house.

-„ I'm sorry that I'm leaving you Del, but I must continue travelling to the west," – he said to the darkness that was the night -„ I only hope that you won't be sad or angry because of me. If I become real, I will return, I promise."

Then he turned and walked away…


	11. Chapter 11 Suprise

**Chapter 11**

„**Surprise"**

It was dark and scary in the forest. Cait Sith couldn't even see the moon through the branches of the trees. Cait had traveled far. He knew that he was heading west because he has the cat's 6th sense, even though he is a robot. However, he didn't notice that he was being observed by two little figures…

-„ Why must we be up on these branches?" – Squeaked one -„ I have a feeling that I will fall down. And besides, we should tell him."

-„ We can't Yon," – replied the second. His cape blew in the wind-„ We can't interfere. We can only observe him."

-„ But… will he do it alone?" – asked the first one, Yon.

-„ No, not alone, look" – and the second grinned

Cait turned back when he heard footsteps. He looked at the darkness in the directions from which the footsteps were coming from. He was afraid that it might be Cloud and his party. Maybe they found the house and Cait whilst he was staying there. The footsteps came closer and closer. Cait looked around, but there was nowhere to hide. Then the dark figure appeared.

-„ Who… who are you?" – asked Cait when he saw the figure.

-„ It's me" – the figure replied and got out a flashing crystal from his pocket. Light radiated from the crystal allowing Cait to the see black shoes, sand–colored shorts and T-shirt, green eyes and purple hair of the figure.

-„ Delgado?" – Cait said when he saw who it was.

It really was Delgado. He was standing in front of Cait Sith with the flashing crystal in his left hand.

-„ What are you doing here?" – Cait asked.

-„ I have decided that I shall go with you" – Delgado replied with smile.

-„ But… what about your mother? She will be worried about you"

-„ I left a message on my bed. Mom is strange so will understand. Why did you leave without saying „goodbye"?" – Delgado changed the subject

Cait's face was puzzled.

-„ Well I" – started Cait -„ I… I didn't want to cause you any pain. You know… you like me very much and…"

-„ I know…," – Del said softly -„ But you can't do something like that. How would I feel if I were to wake up in the morning and find that you are no longer in my bed?"

-„ Sorry" – said Cait -„ Hey, why do you want to go with me?"

Delgado looked up at the branches of the trees.

-„ I want to be like Dad; he used to travel, so I also want to travel… to change my surroundings. See something new and different. Learn something. And besides…" – he looked at Cait Sith -„ We are friends forever. Friends are for support. And you don't want to travel alone, do you?"

-„ Well" – Cait was thinking

-„ Oh please Cait!" – Delgado pleaded -„ Please let me go with you! I also want to discover what else is on the planet. And I want to have some adventures, just like you had! Please Cait"

Cait looked at the boy. He could see in his face that he really wanted to go with him. So he smiled and said:

-„ Since you're my friend… you can go with me"

-„ Thanks Cait" – Delgado smiled and they both went into the darkness

-----------------------------

Two hours had passed. The forest seemed to have no end. Nevertheless, they kept moving forwards. Cait sensed that something was not right. He looked behind and saw Delgado, who was walking slowly with his arms crossed.

-„ What's the matter Del?" – Cait asked the boy -„ Hurry up!"

-„ Cait…" – Delgado said with a quiet voice -„ I'm too tired. It's late."

Cait stopped.

-„ Oh, I forgot that you're a human and have to sleep" – Cait smiled and went over to Delgado -„ I think I see a clearing here. You can sleep there"

He took Delgado's hand and they went towards the clearing. When they get there, they could finally see the moon. There was also a little tree in the clearing, which was on a slope, and they could see the rest part of the forest at the bottom. They went further into the clearing and sat under the tree. Cait looked at the boy who was shivering because of the cold night air.

-„ Did you bring any equipment with you?" – Cait asked.

-„ N..no" – Delgado replied, his voice shaking from the shivers-„ I wanted to catch up to you as fast as I could. A…nd I was afraid… that m…my mom would wa…ake"

-„ Next time remember to take some equipment with you," – Cait said like he was a teacher, but then he explained -„ I'm a robot so I don't need any food or anything to keep me warm"

Delgado crossed his arms tighter.

-„ It's cold…"

Then he felt Cait sit on his lap and hug his body

-„ How about now?" – Cait asked and smiled up at him.

Cait's fur was synthetic… but it was so warm and soft to touch. Delgado felt better. He hugged Cait more closely to him.

-„ Much better" – he replied -„ Thanks Cait"

-„ No probs" – Cait grinned -„ I only hope that this will help you get to sleep"

-„ You know Cait" – Del started -„ I think that Fyrwen is to the west. Maybe we should go there first. I have never been there but Dad once told me how to get there. Besides, there's a port there and maybe somebody there might know something about the place where you can have your wish granted and…"

-„ And what Del?" – asked Cait.

-„ I was thinking about that. You want to have your wish granted to become real… maybe I will make a wish to make my dad come back to life. What do you think of that?"

-„ I think that dreams are very powerful, but first you must believe in them very much. I am trying to believe in mine. You should too. Now you should go sleep. We have to walk tomorrow."

-„ Okay Cait… good night"

-„ Well… I can't go sleep but… good night" – Cait replied. First, he waited until he was sure that Delgado had fallen asleep. Then he turned himself off."

The same figures that we saw… or read as you wish… had appeared and this time we can see what they look like.

They were cats. Looking very much like Cait Sith, but these cats were Espers. One was named Yon and he had white fur, gold eyes, brown boots, a brown belt and a brown hat with blue feather. The second had grey fur, green eyes, brown boots, an old, green cape and, a white mark in his fur on his right eye, which looked like an injury. They moved close to the sleeping Delgado and inactive Cait Sith.

-„ This boy will help him, Mestral?" – asked Yon, who was younger than Mestral.

-„ Yes" – Mestral said -„ This boy… he's not normal. This is a special boy. Polite, intelligent… and friendly, but I think he's too naive. I can that from his character"

-„ But how will he help the King of Cats with his destiny?" – Yon asked and looked more closely at Delgado, who was asleep with a smile on his face. Then he looked at Cait who was hugging Delgado's body -„ Bauergard is very dangerous and the boy cannot be enough against such a powerful enemy!"

-„ Quiet, or you will wake the boy and activate the King!" – Mestral hissed at Yon and looked at the two -„ They will have many adventures, and will learn many things and make more friends. Don't forget that Could Strife also had many adventures and he had his own party. He even defeated Sephiroth"

Yon looked at Mestral with a questioning look on his face. Then Mestral added:

-„ I know that Bauergard is dangerous. He once tried to destroy the planet. That's why my ancestor died" – he said this whilst touching his green cape -„ But Bauergard did something wrong and was only able to destroy half of the planet. Now he's back and this time he won't make the same mistake."

-„ Great Mestral… will he ever defeat such a powerful enemy?"

Mestral smiled

.-„ Remember the legend. When danger is near, the King of Cats will appear. Look into bright future, young Yon. Remember that good will always defeat evil. Just like when Jenova was defeated. Now let's leave them before they wake up and see us"

And with that, the two strange Espers disappeared…

**Author's note:**

**I had a headache when I was writing this chapter so I don't know did I make it good or not. Oh, and I must say something: Delgado is my character who was added to my fanfiction. Don't use him without my permission. Heh, I feel strange by saying this… like Square Enix XD. Anyways don't forget to R&R. I like to read reviews :)**


	12. Chapter 12 Meeting with bandits

**Author's note:**

**I saw that there were some problems on . When I uploaded my new 2 chapters, I didn't receive a confirm E-mail that the chapters were added. In the same way, the persons that alerted the fic didn't receive news. I only hope that now everything is Okay.**

**I was also viewing the stats of this fan fiction. 375 people were seeing it. The most were on the 1 st chapter. I think it was 250 persons. Hey, I know that you are there, don't be shy and if you're reading it, review it. I like reading reviews because I know then that this story is interesting for the others. I also saw that this fic was added to a big C2 community. I don't know by who and I would like here to thank.**

**Remember that I'm writing this because I like writing and I'm doing this for you :) Now let's get back to the story… **

**Chapter 12**

„**Meeting with bandits"**

Delgado felt that something was touching his nose

-„ Wake up Del!" – he heard a annoying cheerful voice -„ The sun is shining!"

When Delgado opened his eyes, he couldn't see by the sun. But second later he saw a finger on his nose.

-„ How were you sleeping?" – Cait asked still holding his finger on the boy's nose. Delgado rubbed his green eyes and smiled

-„ Good because your fur is warm. Thanks"

Cait put away his finger from the nose. Delgado was sitting under the tree. Cait was on his lap and was looking on him. The boy yawned and stroke his purple hair.

-„ Where are we?" – Delgado asked. He was awake, but his mind was yet away from the reality.

-„ Don't you remember?" – Cait said -„ We are on the clearing in the forest. You were sleeping here and I was warming you"

And now Del's mind had awake like a sleeping prince

-„ Oh yeah, I remember!" – the boy said louder -„ We were going to Fyrwen Port"

Cait looked in the other direction.

-„ When I activated myself, I saw a road down there" – he pointed down the hill, where the road was -„ I think we can go this way"

Delgado grabbed Cait and placed him on the ground

-„ Maybe you're right…" – Del slowly get on his legs -„ The forest road is always better"

And so, they both get down on the road. It was a really beautiful and shiny day. The birds were singing, they could here leaves on the trees. And it was warm, even that the twigs on the tree were covering the sun. Cait Sith was walking near Delgado's legs. When he was looking on the front, he could see the light that could get between the twigs and show itself on the road. He had a impression that this was a way to heaven. But then he looked on his friend who was searching something in his pocket.

-„ Sorry that I haven't give you this earlier..." – then Delgado pulled out a little gold dinglebell -„ I made this for you yesterday"

They stopped. Cait looked on the dinglebell.

-„ For me?"

-„ Yeah" – Delgado knelt to Cait Sith -„ I did this for you because you're my friend. And this will remind our friendship"

He took Cait's paw and placed on it the dinglebell. Cait looked on it. The dinglebell was polished and he could see his cat face.

-„ And I'm supposed to wear this?" – Cait asked

-„ If you want"

Cait grinned and looked on Delgado.

-„ If I'm going to wear this, firstly I must have a line for it" – and Cait hide the dinglebell in his red cape -„ Thank you Del. I never received a gift and I must say that's nice"

Delgado smiled

-„ I wanted to make you happy. And I like to give something to someone"

Then they continued the march. Of course, Delgado was questioning Cait about everything…

-„ Cait, you said that you're a fortune teller right?"

-„ Yep" – the cat replied

-„ Will you tell me mine fortune"

Cait frowned

-„ Hmm… I don't know… If I will make something wrong, don't call me a phoney"

-„ Sure I won't. I'm just curious"

-„ Alright then" – Cait grinned -„ Since I don't have my moogle, I must tell it"

Cait frowned. Delgado was looking on him, interested what he will hear. But Cait frowned more.

-„ Strange…" – he said quietly

-„ What? What's strange?" – Delgado astonished

-„ I don't know… but I see that you're… lying?"

They slow down the march.

-„ Lying?" – Del asked

-„ Yeah… on the ground. You're lying on the ground. I don't see anything else, but you're just lying there in the darkness, on the ground."

The boy smiled

-„ I will be lying on the ground in future"

And they both laughed

-„ What a stupid fortune" – said Cait -„ I think that I still need some practice

They returned to the same march speed. They were still laughing, but then Delgado stopped and returned to questioning…

-„ Cait? Had you once read a serious fortune?"

And then Cait's smile disappeared. He looked down and he curled his cat ears.

-„ What?" – Delgado asked -„ Did I said something wrong?"

-„ No…" – Cait said softly, but with sad tone -„ Do you remember Aeris?"

-„ Yeah. You were telling about her when you were talking abou Cloud's party"

-„ Good. And do you remember the fortune that I read for Cloud when he was in Gold Saucer?"

-„ I remember. But what this means?" – Del asked

-„ You see… this fortune… _„ you will loose something dear"_ … it was about Aeris's death"

Delgado was in shock. They stopped

-„ She… she was…"

-„ Very important for Cloud" – Cait continued -„ Cloud loved her very much. Aeris was a very good woman. Delicate, shy… she loved nature. And she heard the voice of the Planet. But Sephiroth killed her"

Delgado knelt down to Cait

-„ I miss Aeris" – Cait said with sad tone -„ She was very nice for me and she trusted me. Everyone loved her. Because Sephiroth killed her, on Cloud's eyes, Cloud was very angry and by that anger he killed Sephiroth. But then everyone were crying many hours. I wanted too… but I couldn't because I'm not real. They thought that I have no heart. Also they thought that it was my fault that she died because I was too slow. That crushed me. I have AI, and I have feeling too. Maybe they're not real… but they are…"

Cait felt then a hand on his head. Delgado was stroking him

-„ I'm sorry" – Delgado said with compassion -„ I didn't want to remind you this. You know, for me…"

Cait's ears suddenly get up

-„ Huh?" – Del astonished

But then he could hear a laugh

-„ Who… who is that?" – Delgado asked when he was looking on the forest, to the direction that laughers were coming from -„ Who is there?"

-„ You two shouldn't be here alone…" – he heard a creepy voice -„ Forests can be dangerous for travelers."

Till Delgado could respond, 4 men had jumped out from the bushes and they surrounded Cait Sith and the boy.

They were forest bandits. One was tall and muscled. Second was very fat and he had a mace. Third had a rat-looking face and had a gun. The fourth member of the band was very little and his legs and hands were looking like twigs. He was the leader of the band.

-„ Bandits!!!" – Delgado shouted when he saw the ugly and stinky men.

-„ He, he, he" – the short one laugh -„ Of course we are little boy! And now if you two don't want to get hurt, give us everything that you have!" – then he looked on Cait's crown -„ I see that you have a pretty crown little kitty. I will look good in this…"

The bandits laugh.

But Cait only grinned and covered Delgado to protect him

-„ Yeah good. As a king of gnomes you would look just great" – he said to piss him off

-„ Cait, what are you doing?!" – Delgado whispered to the cat -„ This is not fun…"

Shorty frowned, but then he smiled.

-„ You think little kitty that you can be a mach for us? Look on yourself little furball"

-„ If you think that I'm scared, you would receive a prize for the biggest mistake. Just look into my eyes and you will know that there's no jokes with me"

There was 2 minutes of silence.

-„ Cait?" – Del whispered to his friend again

-„ Not now!" – Cait replied also whispering -„ I'm feeling into the role!"

-„ But… this can be hard for them"

Cait's face puzzled, but then he smiled and put his gloved finger on his head.

-„ Oh yeah…" – Cait whispered back -„ I forgot that my eyes are looking like lines"

Now the shorty was pissed off

-„ Alright! Let's teach those two what is pain! Bonzo?"

The muscled one had stepped in front of Delgado and Cait Sith

-„ Time for crush!" – he said and aimed his fist on Cait's face, but he only hit the ground. He could see now Cait in front of his face.

-„ I'm faster than you half-brained" – Cait smiled

-„ You little…" – Bonzo launched his fist again, but Cait disappeared in front of his eyes and now he could see his own fist, and later the yellow stars on blue background.

-„ Bonzo, be ashamed of you!" – shorty shouted when he looked on lying bandit and his teeth near his head -„Tiko?" – he snapped by his fingers

Tico was the one who was fat and he had a mace in his hand.

-„ Kiss your $$ for goodbye" – and then he charged on Cait Sith with his mace.

_SWISH!! _

Cait dug to avoid the meeting with the spikes from mace. Then he stood.

-„ What a nice plumpy!" – he grinned and jumped

This made fat bandit angry so he threw his mace on Cait, but the cat flew highter and the mace was twisting farter and he his the rat face of the other bandid. That caused, that the rat-faced pull the trigger of his gun, and the bullet had hit Tico's forehead. They both collapsed on the ground.

Delgado didn't knew what to do. Stay sharp or start to cry from laugh. Cait landed on his foot and looked on the two.

-„ You died already?" – he complained with grin on his face -„ I thought that this will be fun…"

But then something grabbed him from behind and his receptors felt something sharp on his neck.

-„ Now I got you!"

It was the short one. He grabbed Cait and he was holding a knife on his neck. Cait tried to make a move, but the bandit hold him too tight. And he couldn't use his claws.

-_„ Lesson 56: don't be self-confidence when you will beat 3 dumbs. There will be always someone else" _– Cait thought to himself. He looked where is Delgado, but the boy disappeared.

-„ And now you scum, I'm going to… uuuhhhh"

The bandit let go Cait. The cat quickly run away from shorty and looked on him. The bandit turned his eyes and fall on the ground. Then he saw Delgado, with his left hand up.

-„ Maybe that's not a fun move, but it's useful in uncomfortable situations" – Del smiled, but then he had a serious look -„ Better let's get out from here. Those two can wake up soon"

Cait didn't reply because Delgado the cat on his shoulders and run away…

_30 minutes later…_

**-**„ Who teached you that move?" – Cait finally broke the silence

-„ Dad, in case if someone would like to hurt me" – Delgado smiled. Cait was sitting on his arms and he only moved a bit for better comfort for him and the boy -„ You must only know a special place to push. Anyways I'm surprised" – he looked up on Cait -„ You were supposted to be weak. But you showed those bandits!" – Delgado said in excitement.

-„ Oh, bandits are nothing" – Cait replied -„ They are always easy to beat them. Bigger trouble is with monsters and serious maniacs. And this was your first fight Del?"

-„ Yep" – Delgado replied shortly on Cait's question -„ And I hope that those battles will be more excitement"

-„ I see that you love to make me a piggy ride" – Cait smiled and put his gloved hands on Delgado's purple hair.

-„ Hey don't change the subject" – said the boy -„ I must also know how…"


	13. Chapter 13 It's that boy!

**Chapter 13**

„**It's that boy!"**

Meanwhile in Delgado's house, his mother was washing dishes and humming a song.

_KNOCK, KNOCK!_

She stopped cleaning and went to open the front door.

-„ Coming!" – she said cheerfully.

When she opened the door, she saw a young man with blue eyes and blond, spiky hair stood just outside of the house.

-„ A… Aeris?" – he asked when he saw her.

-„ Excuse me?" – the woman replied, confused.

-„ Cloud!" – she heard a girly voice behind the man. He rubbed his eyes and looked again.

-„ I'm sorry miss" – the man apologized.

Then, a girl with dark hair moved into view.

-„ Excuse me, but who are you?" – the woman asked.

-„ I'm Yuffie Kisaragi," – said the girl -„ And this is Cloud"

-„ We are looking for…" – Cloud started, but the woman interrupted him

-„ It's nice to meet you" – she said cheerfully -„ Do you want some hot chocolate?"

Cloud and Yuffie wanted to reply, but the woman grabbed their hands and pulled them into house.

_15 minutes later…_

Yuffie and Cloud were drinking their hot chocolate drinks near the table in the kitchen. The table was very old and covered in a little red tablecloth. Yuffie looked at the room. The kitchen matched with living room. Whoever made this house was artistic because only one pair of hands made the shelves, sofas and the rest of the furniture.

-„ Do you like my hot chocolate?" – the woman asked, smiling at Cloud and Yuffie.

-„ Very tasty!" – Yuffie took another swallow, gaining a brown, chocolate moustache in the process.

Cloud, however, was still looking at the woman. She was similar to Aeris. She had the same smile, long ponytail and brown hair, but the woman had green eyes and was dressed in a long blue skirt and a yellow blouse.

-„ Oh, I forgot to introduce myself," – said the woman -„ My name is Tristine Silverhagen"

Cloud only nodded. Yuffie was much more talkative.

-„ Do you live here alone?" – Yuffie asked whilst wiping the chocolate moustache from her lips

-„ Well…" – she sat at the table with Cloud and Yuffie -„ My husband, Tenorio Silverhagen, used to live here. He was a talented warrior"

-„ I have never heard of Tenorio," – Cloud said when he heard about the mysterious warrior… Delgado's father…

-„ Was he a member of ShinRa's SOLDIER?" – Yuffie asked.

-„ Excuse me, but what is ShinRa?" – Tristine asked.

Cloud couldn't believe his ears. Neither could Yuffie.

-„ You really haven't heard of the ShinRa Corporation?" – Yuffie asked loudly -„ Everyone on this planet knows of them!"

-_„ No, not everyone my dear…"_ – Tristine thought to herself and then smiled -„ No, I'm not kidding dear. I'm telling the truth. I don't know what ShinRa is."

-„ We better skip this subject" – Cloud said. Everything recently had been strange for him; his party had traveled so far now that they really did not know where they are.

-„ You said that your husband used to live here with you" – Yuffie continued the previous topic -„ Where is he now"

Tristine's cheerful smile disappeared and the sadness was evident in her eyes. Cloud frowned and took another mouthful of his hot chocolate.

-„ Tenorio was sent to kill a man who was a murderer. The man had killed many people"

Cloud's fears were right. Because Tenorio Silverhagen was a talented warrior, he would only be sent to kill one person on this planet…

-„ Your husband was killed by Sephiroth… am I right?" – and Cloud looked into Tristine's eyes. Tristine looked at him. She looked like sad, little girl.

-„ I don't know his name; I only know that he was very dangerous…"

-„ I'm very sorry…" – Yuffie said sadly -„ Sephiroth has also taken away somebody that we loved…"

-„ 5 years have passed…" – Tristine sighed, but then she smiled -„ But I still have my little pearl… my son Delgado."

-„ You have a son?" – Yuffie asked and took another mouthful of hot chocolate.

-„ Oh yes!" – her face was colorful and cheerful again -„ He's so lovely… and he's like his father… intelligent, delicate, artistic… last night he left a letter for me saying that he's going somewhere to help his friend"

-„ And… you're not worried about him?" – Cloud asked, curious about this woman.

-„ Well, he's so similar to his father… I am sure nothing bad will happen to him. And besides he's with a very good friend who I know will take care of him."

Yuffie looked around the living room. She saw photos on top of the brick-red fireplace.

-„ Can take a look at those photos?" – Yuffie asked Tristine

-„ Sure, dear" – Tristine smiled. Yuffie got on her feet and walked towards the photos. Tristine looked at Cloud. Something was wrong with him. It looked like his fire inside him was very low. In his eyes, there was sadness and his skin was pale.

-„ And why are you alone in these outlands?" – Tristine asked -„ Have you brought her here as a trip?"

Cloud blushed a little

-„ We're not a couple…" – he quietly replied and then frowned -„ And we are with friends, but we split up to find out more about this place. Also, we are searching for someone…"

Yuffie was looking at the photos. The biggest one caught her eye. It was of Tristine in her husband's arms. Tenorio was a handsome man. He was tall and wearing a blue jacket with blue jeans and had purple hair and gold eyes. He had a dual-pointed battle lance on his pack.

-„ Can I know who you are looking for?" – Tristine asked

Yuffie's eyes strayed from the picture…….

Cloud sighed.

-„ Well… we are looking for a c…"

-„ CLOUD!?"

Tristine and Cloud looked quickly at Yuffie. The ninja had grabbed hold photo and was runninng to Cloud to show it tohim.

-„ Does this remind you of someone?" – she asked, pointing at the photo.

Cloud's eyebrows shot up

-„ It's that boy!" – Cloud said when he saw a picture of Delgado's face from when he was younger.

-„ Excuse me but, what do you mean?" – Tristine asked when she saw Yuffie's face.

-„ Your son knows Cait Sith!" – Yuffie said loudly in triumph -„ We are close to finding him!"

-„ You know Caity?" – said Tristine when she heard Yuffie say „ Cait Sith"

-„ Of course!" – Yuffie grinned -„ He was in our party, but he ran away from us, thanks to Red XIII" –anger evident in her voice when she said the big cat's name -„ And we are worried that something bad might happen to him because of the stupid nonsense Red told him"

-„ Your son left you because he is hanging out with Cait Sith" – Cloud explained shortly -„ And they are going to the west. Well… it really was a nice chocolate" - Coud said, standing up from the table – „ but now we must go. C'mon Yuffie" – he pulled the ninja's hand and led her to the front door. Yuffie waved for goodbye and said: -„ Goodbye Miss Silverhagen! Hope we meet again!"

They left the house and closed the door. Tristine sat near the table and took the photo in her hand. She slowly moved her fingers across her husband's smiling face.

-„ Those kids today…" – she smiled -„ Always wanting some adventure. Just like we did, honey…"

A tear had fallen down onto the photo.

-„ Honey, watch out for our son and Caity. I know that they are safe when you are with them …"

---------------------------------------

Cloud and Yuffie were running to the forest where the party had made camp.

-„ So we now know that he's not alone!" – Yuffie shouted to Cloud

-„ Good. At least Cait won't hurt himself like the last time with that joker!" – Cloud joked, and that made Yuffie happier, because Cloud has finally said something funny.

-„ Hey Cloud!" – Yuffie shouted, her voice tired from running -„ This reminds me of the times when we were chasing Sephi!"

Cloud only smiled a bit…

---------------------------------

_And one day later…_

-„ Well… it's a nice town" – Cait said, standing on Delgado's arms and looking at the red rooves of the buildings. They were both looking on Fyrwen from the hill where they left the forest.

-„ Do you see the ocean?" – Delgado asked Cait -„ I have only seen it in illustrated books… but when you're looking at it with your own eyes… it really is wonderful."

-„ Looking at it isn't bad, but being in that water…" – Cait said fearfully.

Delgado giggled

-„ Cats hate water" – he said -„ You're a robot, but you told me that you act like a cat"

-„ And that's why I hate water" – Cait explained after assumiing a triumphant pose -„ But one thing worries me…"

-„ What?" – the boy asked.

-„ Reddie said that I should go to the west… I hope that this magical place isn't under the water…"

-„ I think that we should first go down into Fyrwen. Then we can think what to do next"

-„ So then…" – Cait pointed at the town -„ Let's go to Fyrwen!"

-„ Yes sir!" – Del replied playfully and started to walk down the hill…

_Cait Sith at last continued his march to the west. However he is no longer alnoe. Now he's got a friend, the purple-haired boy named Delgado Silverhagen. Soon they will get into Fyrwen, where the adventure will really begin. But will Cloud and his party also get to the Fyrwen Port and meet with Cait Sith and Delgado? You can only find this out by reading the next chapters..._


	14. Chapter 14 The Setterdeter twins

**Author's annoying note:**

**Alright. I think here we can start everything. Also, I will introduce the new 2 characters. Hope you will like them. The rest of the chapters can still have some errors in grammar, but my beta-reader, Laura, is still working on it.**

**I dedicate this chapter and the new characters that will be showed here to DemonSurfer, who is my supporter :) Hope you like it Ken.**

**Chapter 14**

**" The Setterdeter Twins"**

-„ We spent 3 hours asking about a way to go west…" – Cait Sith said silently with his head down

-„ And everyone laughed at us like we were stupid…" – Delgado continued.

They were both sitting on the ground down a street, with their heads hung. It was very hot, but everyone on the street was having a good time. Two lovers were sitting on a bench being excessively romantic, children were buying ice cream from a parlour on the street, and salespersons were clearing the way to their shops and workshops. Cait Sith and Delgado tried to ask for a way to the west, but everyone thought that they must be crazy because only the ocean lies to the west.

-„ Maybe I should give up?" – Cait said -„ Maybe this place does not really exist?"

Delgado turned his head quickly in Cait's direction

-„ Don't say that!" – He commanded -„ There must be some way to get there, maybe a ship or something?"

-„ If it was possible to travel west by ship, someone would tell us…" – Cait replied with a deep voice"

-„ Right…" – Delgado muttered and lowered his head again.

How can this be? They reached the ocean… and there is no way? No possibility? Why, then, did Red XIII tell Cait to go west. Cait Sith was supposed to travel as far as he can! Maybe he has reached the end of the world… even now he's in some place that is not in his data. The only good thing he got out of this was that he met Delgado Silverhagen – the 12 years old boy with purple hair and green eyes. Delgado was different from other boys his age. He was shy, delicate, sensitive, intelligent and creative. Intelligence was his biggest plus, and his main negative feature was his naivety. He should not really trust strangers, for example Cait, the strange little cat who appeared in his life.

-„ Cait… I'm thirsty…" – the boy exclaimed hoarsely –„ It's so hot here"

Cait looked up at the buildings. They had red roofs and white painted walls, and all looked very similar. Then he saw on one of the roofs a banner with the words "Charles who has all the goods for you" and a pair of little brown glasses painted next to them.

-„ Maybe we can buy a drink there for you!" – He pointed at the shop with his tiny gloved finger and Delgado looked in the direction in which Cait was pointing.

-„ And maybe we will get some equipment there" – Delgado smiled -„ The last time we traveled I would have frozen to death without you. But do we have any cash?" – the boy asked.

-„ I think I still have some Gil left. Let's go then"

They slowly got to their feet and walked to the shop.

-„ And maybe this guy Charles will know something about a way to head west…" – Delgado said with his arms behind his head

-„ Yeah maybe" – Cait pushed the door to the shop open and they both entered…

Delgado found the air inside smelt strange… it was musty and old. It was hard for him to breathe this air. Cait Sith analyzed the air and found that the air was not fresh because the shop had no ventilation for a long time. They looked around the room. It was rather dark because the only windows were in the door. There were things on all of the shelves: tools, bags, ropes, canned food… many, many things. Some were so high that they thought that only climbers could get to them.

-„ May I help you?"

Their heads turned to the direction from which the voice came. They saw a tall, thin man, who was half–bald and grey-haired, wearing a white shirt, red pullover, green trousers and characteristic little glasses on his hooked nose, identical to the ones painted on the banner of the shop. They moved closer to the dark wooden counter.

-„ Hello Mr. Charles" – Delgado said softly to the old man

-„ Ah, hello young man" – his glasses flashed as he looked at the boy and smiled to him cheerfully -„ What do you need? Some toys? Something sweet to eat?"

-„ Ahem!"

Mr. Charles looked out from behind the counter and saw Cait Sith, who was so short that he could not be seen from the counter.

-„ Oh I'm sorry Mr. Cat" – the man smiled and adjusted his glasses to look at Cait Sith -„ You're so small that I didn't even notice you"

„ _Sometimes I hate being this short…" – _Cait thought to himself -„ We need some traveling equipment: bags, blankets, some food and rope. Also my lil' friend want something to drink. Something fresh" – Cait Sith added and grinned

-„ I have some Guahanabahalana juice right here…" – he crouched to get something from under the counter. When he stood up, he put an old-looking bottle with yellow liquid inside on the counter. On bottle was brown paper label with s bold letter **G** and it was sealed with a cork.

-„ Guahu.. what?" – Cait said when he heard the name of the juice

-„ Never mind, I'm thirsty!" – before Mr. Charles could respond, Delgado had quickly grabbed the bottle, removed the cork, put the bottle up to his lips and started to drink the juice rapidly. The boy's larynx was moving quickly and some yellow drops were leaking from his lips down his chin. Delgado was really thirsty. When the bottle was empty, Delgado panted, dried his lips with his hand and put the bottle back where it had been earlier.

-„ Uff" – Del gasped and rubbed his chest -„ I feel better now"

When Delgado looked at the shop owner, he saw that Mr. Charles was staring at him openmouthed. Cait however, was still trying to repeat the name of the juice.

-„ Galagala…" – he tried, but was still mixing all of the letters

-„ I did something wrong?"

In response, Mr. Charles closed his mouth, smiled and adjusted his little glasses.

-„ You sure were thirsty. But you forgot to pay for it" – he replied

-„ Ups" – The boy get red on his face -„ I was so thirsty that I forgot

-„ Nothing here is free, young man" – said Mr. Charles happily -„ But because you were so thirsty, you don't have to pay for the Guahanabahalana juice this time. May it be good for your health" – and smiled to them

Cait then stopped to try spell the name of the juice correctly.

-„ I have never heard about gugala… this juice," – Cait said to Mr. Charles, still unable to say the name correctly.

-„ Well, it depends on where you come from" – the shopper replied

-„ Well… I can't exactly tell where…" – Delgado started first -„ My house is between the 2 woods"

-„ How about you Mr. Cat?" – The shop owner asked Cait Sith from his counter

-„ From Midgar" – Cait said proudly with his hands on his hips

-„ Midgar…" – Mr. Charles looked up, scratching his chin and thinking -„ Midgar, Midgar, Midgar... ah!" – He waved his finger in the air -„ You must be from the outerlands!"

-„ Outerlands?" – Delgado questioned

-„ Outerlands?!" – Cait started to wave his hands -„ What Outerlands! Midgar is… well, was a center of the planet! The biggest city, located where a huge concentration of mako energy was to fuel the reactors! So how can it be in the Outerlands?"

-„ Because you're from the Outerlands, you won't understand…" – Mr. Charles replied calmly -„ Oh, I forgot about equipment. This time you will have to buy it. Nothing is for free in this shop because it wouldn't be a shop then" – he smiled and disappeared into the shadows, deep into his shop.

Cait Sith turned his head to Delgado.

-„ Don't you think that there is something strange about this town?" – he asked

-„ I have no idea Cait…" – Delgado turned his head in response -„ He said that you're from Outerlands or something… and that's strange for me"

-„ This guy is really suspicious" – Cait touched his chin and started to overview the shop -„ I wonder what else he has here…"

-„ I never heard about that yellow juice, but for sure it was tasty" – Del started to rub his tummy

-„ And what goat thought up the name for it!" – The cat replied -„ What was it called again?"

-„ Erm…" – Delgado started to think -„ Umm… Eee…"

-„ Never mind…" – Cait waved his hand and again looked at the shelves. He could see that there were some eyes in jars, elixirs, wheels… there was no end to all of this stuff. This stuff for sure was hiding many mysteries… then from the shadows appeared Mr. Charles, carrying the stuff that Cait Sith and Delgado had ordered.

-„ Here is the equipment you ordered" – he put the stuff on the old wooden counter -„ Here you have: a bag, rope, canned food, a light crystal, medicine and some warm clothes -„ he said, pointing his finger at the stuff -„ Is that enough?"

Cait Sith nodded.

-„ How much will it cost?" – He asked while searching for his money in his cape

-„ 600 kamos" – Mr. Charles replied shortly

Cait stopped searching for his money. That information had made him freeze. He was just standing with his hand behind his back.

-„ What?" – Cait asked

-„ 600 kamos" – Mr. Charles repeated the previous answer

Cait then suddenly started to stomp his feet and wave his hands. This was too far for him and now he was irritated.

-„ What 600 kamos!" – He started to shout -„ There are no such things as "kamos"! There is only "gil" in this world! Not some stupid kamos!"

Mr. Charles was looking at the angry Cait, but he himself was just smiling and his little glasses were shining.

-„ "Gil" is Outerlands' currency" – he started to explain -„ "Kamos" are "here". If you do not have any kamos, I won't sell you anything. Sorry…"

Cait Sith then jumped on the counter and grabbed Mr. Charles's pullover's collar. He started then to shake the poor man in his anger.

-„ I have had enough of you, you stupid human!" – He shouted to him -„ I have had enough of these mysteries! I am in some strange place that I know nothing about! No one knows how to get from here to the west, or they don't want to know! You're saying that I am from some Outerlands! AND NOW YOU'RE SAYING THAT HERE HAS A DIFFERENT CURRENCY! AND STOP SMILING STUPIDLY!!!"

Someone else would be terrified now. Being bullied by a cat in a crown who is irritated and shouting at you in anger is scary. But now for Mr. Charles! He was still smiling, as if it was some kind of a game. Like it was fun for him.

-„ What's going on here?" – Someone asked whilst entering to the shop.

Cait Sith and Delgado turned their heads to look at who it was.

It was the moment when they met…

… The Setterdeter twins.

They looked similar to each other. One of them was called Topos. His face was square – brown colored eyes, short dark hair, which was taller on the left, had side and thin lips, overall he looked like a cheerful person. He was wearing a black rollneck sweater, with a brown belt for his dual-pointed battle lance across his sweater, green trousers, a belt with some tools, purses, a black pistol and many other useful things on it and black sports shoes. His battle lance was currently in two parts so that it was easier to carry on the warrior's back. When the two parts are combined, they make a dual-pointed battle lance. It was a special lance. It had a handle that was made from a special material, to stop the lance slipping from the user's hands, and had two blades. The blades looked very similar. One blade had a sharp edge, a blunt edge and a curved end. The other blade was the same, except the bottom of it was twisted. This allowed the user to make serial cuts by turning the lance. The blades were both silver and had a mirror-like finish. In addition, the blades had two blue crystals near the handle and various patterns adorned it. The blades can also be separated for other offensive and defensive techniques.

The second man was called Aizon. He is Topos's twin brother, so looks similar to him. However, Aizon had a serious look on his face and did not smile. This made him look both scary and determined. His hair was much longer than his brother's was and was tied back with a red band. It was also parted into two, with the left side longer than the right. Aizon was wearing a black t-shirt and a red unzipped vest, which had many pockets and zips, as well as blue, ragged jeans and a black belt. His battle lance was on the vest, separated and put into special tubs that were on the vest's back. His battle lance was different to Topos's. Its blades looked different. Each end had three blades, a long one that tapered to a point and then two smaller ones coming off it. Like the larger blade the smaller blades also tapered to a point. This meant each attack could pierce the opponent more than once, doing much more damage.

Topos and Aizon Setterdeters…

They stared at Cait Sith who was holding poor Mr. Charles by the collar. Cait let go of Mr. Charles, who fell to the ground.

-„ He made another person get pissed off" – Aizon commented

-„ Pissed off, but look what he pissed off" – Topos replied to his brother, smiling in amazement. It's really rare to see a cat on two legs, with gloved hands, wearing a red cape and a little crown on its head.

The twins entered the shop. Delgado looked at them. That caught Topos's attention. He looked at the boy and smiled to him.

-„ Not from the town I see. Am I right?" – Topos asked Delgado

-„ Well… no" – Delgado replied shortly, still looking at the warriors

-„ As we thought" – Topos said with a louder voice and turned his face to Aizon -„ Poor Mr. Charles as always must be too mysterious and get into trouble"

-„ Right…" – Aizon rolled his eyes and moved closer to the wooden counter where Cait Sith was standing, staring at the two men. Aizon only look on Mr. Charles. The seller was still smiling stupidly, with lopsided glasses on his nose.

-„ What did they want?" – Aizon coldly asked the seller

Mr. Charles stood up, tied his brown pullover and moved his little glasses

-„ This" – he said shortly, pointing to the stuff that Cait Sith and Delgado had ordered. Aizon looked at it and smiled a bit.

-„ Good" – he said when he saw the stuff -„ We need the same. We will also need some Bag Trap. We hate the bag-snatchers now. So add to this 2 more bags plus the "Bag Trap""

-„ Of course, I will bring them right away" – Mr. Charles smiled and again disappeared into the shadows of the shop.

-„ Hmm…"

Delgado turned his face and saw that Topos was looking at him with interest.

-„ What?" – He asked the man

-„ That purple hair…" – Topos muttered with his fingers on his lips -„ You remind me someone… someone that I knew a long time ago…"

-„ Is it bad to have purple hair?" – Delgado frowned

Then Topos let his hand from his lips and smiled

-„ I don't have anything against your hair" – Topos replied -„ But purple is an unnatural color. I knew someone who also had a purple hair and you remind me of him"

Then Cait Sith hopped off the counter and stood beside the boy.

-„ At least you don't have white hair like Sephiroth" – Cait joked -„ Then we could say that you're getting old too young"

Topos's eyes had opened wide.

-„ Aizon did you hear that? He can talk!" – Topos shouted to his brother with a big grin on his face.

-„ Is it bad to be a cat and talk?" – Cait Sith copied Delgado's earlier reply and crossed his arms.

-„ Well…" – Topos made an astonished face -„ I have never seen a talking cat… well only a real big cat with a flame on his tail, but that was when I was a kid…"

Aizon however was not listening. He turned his face to Cait Sith and Delgado.

-„ Do you know Sephiroth?" – Aizon asked Cait Sith

-„ Yeah I know him. Such a corny guy. He must have had some problems during his childhood because he wanted to kill everyone on this planet for his mother" – the cat replied exhausted

( And then Sephiroth's fans get pissed off and killed the author of the fanfic…

Just kidding!)

-„ Interesting…" – Aizon looked seriously at Cait Sith. That made the cat feel a little uncomfortable. Then Mr. Charles appeared with the stuff that Aizon had ordered.

-„ The Bag Traps are already inside" – Mr. Charles explained -„ With the stuff that was ordered earlier it will cost 1860 kamos. 1800 for the traveling stuff and 60 for 2 Bag Traps"

-„ Fine" – Aizon replied -„ Will you pay Topos?"

-„ Yeah sure" – Topos came closer to the counter and pulled a brown pouch from his belt. He put his fingers into it, pulled out some gold coins, and put them on the counter. Mr. Charles looked at them closely and then took them into his skinny hands.

-„ Excellent!" – the seller hid the money under the counter and smiled -„ It's nice to have business with you gentleman!"

-„ Yeah, yeah…" – Aizon rolled his eyes -„ You say that to everyone"

Topos took the bags and came closer to Cait Sith and Delgado. He showed one bag to the boy.

-„ Your things" – he said to him

Delgado looked at Topos, then to the bag and then back to Topos.

-„ Thank you…" – he shyly thanked Topos for buying a bag for him and Cait, and then took the bag and put it on his arm.

Topos and Aizon were preparing to leave the shop. Topos turned his head to say farewell Mr. Charles.

-„ Goodbye Mr. Charles" – he said to the seller -„ You are hopeful as always"

Then they both left the shop…

When Aizon and Topos were outside, they could see it had become cloudy, but they could still feel the warm air. Now even more children were standing in front of the parlour to get some tasty ice cream to cool down. Then they heard a "hey!" behind them. They turned and saw Cait Sith and Delgado.

-„ Who are you guys?" – Cait Sith asked them.

Topos turned his head to Aizon. His brother only grinned as his response. Topos turned back his head to the boy and to the cat and smiled.

-„ Are you hungry?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_30 minutes later…_

Cait Sith and Delgado were sitting at a table with the two guys that they had met in Mr. Charles shop. Because the weather was nice, they were in the beer garden, outside the inn. Delgado was quickly eating his dinner; Cait was looking at him and smiling. The men had their beer in their hands and were staring at the boy.

-„ Vacuum…" – Topos whispered to his brother.

-„ Indeed" – Aizon whispered back.

Then Topos returned to his senses and looked at Cait Sith.

-„ You're not hungry?" – he asked the cat.

Cait Sith then turned to Topos

-„ I can't eat" – he explained -„ I'm a robot"

-„ Interesting…" – Topos was amazed. Now he knew why the cat could walk on two legs and talk -„ I have always wanted to see an android. Especially such a unique one. You remind me of a toy"

-„ In some way, I am a toy. I'm a toysaurus. But I can also tell fortunes. Oh I didn't introduce myself!"

Then Cait stand on his chair and put his hand in his cape to pull out his megaphone…

But then he felt a hand on his arm.

-„ Please, tell them normally" – Delgado begged Cait not to repeat the ceremony that he saw in his house.

Cait Sith then sat on his chair and crossed his arms.

-„ Name's Cait Sith" – he muttered shortly.

-„ And yours?" – Topos turned his head to the boy.

To begin with, Delgado was looking at Cait, unhappy that he had made him miffed. Then he turned his face.

-„ My name is Delgado Silverhagen"

Cait Sith wanted to say something, but then he changed his mind. Topos snapped his fingers.

-„ I knew it!" – He said in glory -„ I knew it when I saw your hair! Tell me… are you the son of Tenorio Silverhagen?"

-„ Yeah!" – The boy replied with a more ardent tone -„ You knew my father?"

-„ Of course we knew him! He was our mentor and friend. Do you remember him Aizon?"

-„ I will never forget him" – responded Aizon -„ I'm sorry for his death"

-„ It's okay…" – Delgado said with a sad voice.

-„ Anyways, I'm Topos Setterdeter" – Topos finally introduced himself -„ And this is my twin brother, Aizon"

Topos pointed on his brother who only made a gesture with his hand.

-„ You look really similar to each other" – Delgado said with amazement -„ It's nice to meet you"

Cait Sith, still miffed, only nodded.

-„ You said that you knew Sephiroth"

Cait heard that Aizon was talking to him. He looked at him and then again looked at the table.

-„ Sephiroth is dead now. He was killed by Cloud Strife" – he said coldly.

-„ That's what we wanted to know," – said Aizon -„ We were sent to kill him. However, when we appeared near some big city, we saw that a giant meteor was falling on it. We thought that we were too late, but some strange light appeared and destroyed the meteor"

-„ That was the lifestream" – Cait replied coldly

-„ Wait… you said that you were… sent?"

Topos looked at his brother.

-„ What do you think… tell them everything?"

-„ If he's Tenorio's son, I think we can" – Aizon replied

-„ Well then…" – he turned to Cait Sith and Delgado and put his elbows on the table -„ Do you know why Mr. Charles was so mysterious?"

-„ He was acting really strange…" – Delgado muttered

-„ Exactly! And that's why you got pissed off, right cat?" – Topos questioned Cait Sith, who only growled -„ That's because he was hiding the biggest mystery of this planet from you. You want to know it?"

Delgado nodded very quickly from excitement, and Cait was interested. Topos moved closer to them to whisper something. So they also moved their heads closer in order to hear it.

-„ If you want to know the answer is…"

Cait's ears twitched to hear Topos's answer. He wanted to know why that strange Mr. Charles was so strange and mysterious and he wanted to hear what that biggest secret of the planet is.

-„ The answer is…"

Delgado stared on Topos's lips to read the answer from them.

-„ But… are you sure you want to know it?"- Topos asked them.

They both collapsed back on the seat back.

-„ Tell us dammit!" – Cait Sith shouted loudly

That attracted attention to them. One reason was that Cait shouted. Second… well… a cat shouted.

-„ Shhh! Alright" – Topos calmed his down -„ Come closer…"

They again moved their heads closer to hear the whisper that was the answer for Cait about the strange things that he encountered here. And finally…

-„ It's about the continent called Mytheristos," – Topos finally whispered

-„ Mytheristos continent?" – Delgado asked

-„ Yes… the continent that does not exist…" – Topos explained -„ Mytheristos continent does not exist because no one knows about it. Except the residents of the continent. Fyrwen port is the only way to connect with it. And here everyone is keeping this big secret. Because there is a different world and it's not prepared to be discovered…"

Cait Sith then came back to his senses.

-„ Is that continent to the west?"

-„ From here?" – Aizon entered the conversation -„Yes"

Cait Sith started to dance.

-„ Yay, yay, yay, yay!" – Cait Sith was singing -„ I found the way! I found the way to the west! Now my dream will become true! Yay, yay, yay, yay!"

-„ Ahh quiet!" – Topos started to wave his hands -„ No one can hear about it!"

Cait then stopped his dancing and fell back onto his chair.

-„ Sorry" – Cait giggled -„ But this ii normal from me. I love to be hyper!"

Delgado laughed and Aizon grinned weakly.

-„ So that's why Mr. Charles was saying that we're from Outerlands" – Delgado came to conclusion -„ Because we were not from Mytheristos"

-„ Outerlands is the sentence of "the rest of the world" for us" – Topos explained -„ People from outerlands have different cities, coin values and other things. The Mytheristos continent is far different. We would like to take the mask off of it, but now there's a civil war, one that has lasted 300 years"

-„ Civil war?" – Delgado questioned because he did not know the word

-„ Why?" – Cait also asked -„ I thought that humans are brothers and they shouldn't kill each other in chaotic battles"

-„ The reason is the "human race" "- Topos continued the explaining -„ We are split on two nations. We are fighting in the MFF. It means "Mytheristos Freedom Fighters". The second organization is URHO – United Real Human Organization. URHO believes that there was a cataclysm that destroyed the surface of the planet many thousands of years ago and the people of the URHO had survived in special bunkers called "Life Silos".

Cait Sith and Delgado were very interested. Cait couldn't imagine that here they were fighting with the ShinRa corporation and Sephiroth, whilst somewhere far away were battles for the human race. Unbelievable….

Topos continued -„ We are supposed to be the descendants of the humans that somehow survived on the surface. URHO believes that we are some kind of insects or mutants that should be exterminated. 300 years ago the URHO people came out from their Silos and started to build their own towns and cities. Some time after that the war began. To begin with, we did not know their reasons. We were close to being defeated, but we did not give up. URHO had advanced technology, so we copied it and their actions – we modernized our towns and cities, and then used the technology against URHO. We also created an organization called MFF so that are resistance was fully organized and we defend ourselves. Recently we have had peace, that's why we were sent to Outerlands to make things clear and see how life is going here. Glad that there weren't Life Silos here. People here are free…"

Topos closed his eyes and lolled his head on the back of the seat.

-„ We had some free time, but tomorrow we take our ship and go back," – said Aizon and then he looked at Delgado -„ Your father was one of the most famous heroes of MFF. He was very brave and experienced in fighting. We wanted to kill Sephiroth for his deeds…"

-„ Do you know how my father died?" – Delgado asked Aizon, hoping that he would get to know what kind of death met him. Aizon only frowned.

-„ Maybe one day I will tell you…" – he said creepily, resulting in goose bumps forming on Delgado's skin.

-„ Hey, anyways you said you're traveling back home. Can we hang with you?" – Cait spoke up

Topos opened his eyes.

-„ Why do you want to go there?" – Topos asked Cait

-„ Because my smart friend told me that in the west there is a magical place where I can get a wish granted. He said that I must go as far as I can. It seems that I must get there because this is far away…"

-„ And I want to go with him" – Delgado cut in -„ As a travel companion and friend through good and bad times"

-„ Magical place?" – Aizon wondered

-„ What kind of wish do you want granted?" – Topos asked in wonder

-„ I don't want to be made of metal and wires anymore" – Cait Sith explained -„ I want to be flesh and blood. I want to be a real living being, not some machine. Everyone thinks that I am stupid because I am a robotoy. I want to prove to everyone that they're wrong"

Topos smiled.

-„ That's a very good wish, but I'm not sure about taking you two with us…"

-„ Why not?" – Cait squeaked

-„ As Topos said, we're keeping Mytheristos a secret from the people that are from the Outerlands," – said Aizon -„ You two are from Outerlands so we shouldn't take you with us"

-„ But… you said that my dad…" – the boy started

-„ That's no exception. You father moved to Outerlands because he had had enough of fighting for a while. If you were born in the Outerlands, it could mean that your father wanted you to stay away from Mytheristos…"

Then Delgado got on the table and grabbed Aizon's collar.

-„ You don't understand!" – Delgado said to him with a cold and begging voice -„ This is my chance to finally know what my dad was doing! Where he was working! How he met my mom! Why he left Mytheristos! I won't get another chance… please… take us with you…"

Then Cait Sith get on the table and grabbed Topos's collar

-„ You don't know what it is like being a useless toy!" – he said to him -„ Always hearing that you're stupid and stupid! I want my wish granted so I will go with you no matter what!"

Being molested by a boy and a cat is for sure embarrassing.

- „ Aack!" – Aizon could only bellyache

-„ Um well…" – Topos tried to say something

But then two guys had appeared near the table where Cait Sith, Delgado, Topos and Aizon were sitting. Cait then turned his head and became self-conscious.

-„ Oh no…"

-„ We meet again kitty…"

It was Shorty with his tall and dumb bodyguard, Bonzo…


	15. Chapter 15 Rumble in Fyrwenn

**Chapter 15**

„ **Rumble in Fyrwenn"**

-„ You thought that we would leave you alone after what you did to us, kids?" – Shorty said -„ You thought wrong! Now you will pay for what you have done!"

-„ Fhyeeaf!" – Bonzo said and smiled, showing his hole-riddled jaw

Cait looked at Bonzo and grinned.

-„ I thought that we left you in the forest" – he said -„ I didn't think you would have enough energy to waste it following us."

Previously, Shorty and Bozno, with 2 other bandits, had attacked Cait Sith and Delgado in the forest, on the way to Fyrwenn town. They thought that they would beat the two travelers easily, because Cait and Del were small. However, the group was too dumb and the attack had ended with 2 deaths, Bonzo's new gaps in his mouth and Shorty fainting. Delgado stared at them until he felt someone touching his sand-colored T-shirt.

-„ Can you let us go?" – Topos asked, who, like Aizon was being held by the collar by Cait Sith and Delgado.

-„ Oh, we forgot about you" – Delgado and Cait let Aizon and Topos from their grip. The twins then shaped their collars and Aizon had cleared his throat. They both stood up from their chairs and looked at the bandits.

-„ What do you want?" – Topos asked. Aizon glared at the two bandits -„ Do you know each other?"

Shorty turned to Topos and looked up.

-„ And what's your business with us, huh?" – Shorty hissed on him -„ You also want to get hurt?"

-„ Our business is to check what some shorty accompanied by an idiot who needs a dentist, want from two kids" – Aizon hissed back -„ And don't think you can hurt us. If you do we will use our blades to hurt you back – you may cry"

Shorty then looked at the two warriors more closely and he saw the divided sharp weapons on their backs. Now he knew that he must be careful with them. Sweat dripped from his face onto the ground. The marks from the sweat on the ground had quickly evaporated. Topos turned to Cait and Delgado, who were still on the table.

-„ What do they want from you?" – Topos questioned them

-„ Four bandits attacked us in the forest when we were traveling here" – told Delgado -„ And Cait beat them" – he smiled then

If Cait Sith could blush, he would do it now. But he only said:

-„ Ahh, I didn't. It isn't hard to beat bandits" – on these words, Shorty and Bonzo both turned red. Cait continued -„ But the move you did to make that gnome unconscious was great, and you saved my life when he caught me as I tricked those two"

Topos and Aizon had looked at themselves.

-„ If we even just punch them, we may kill them" – Topos said to his brother quietly

-„ Why not, I don't like these stupid weaklings. It will be better for the world to clean it from such wimps" – Aizon replied to Topos.

Topos turned to the bandits. Shorty was almost purple in the face from anger. Those brats that beat them are talking about this as if it were some tea party. He was also damp with sweat, and Topos noticed that.

-„ Are you scared?" – he asked Shorty -„ You can still run if you want. We can have mercy on you"

Shorty then started to stomp his feet and wave his fists in the air.

-„ I AM NOT A COWARD!!!" – he cried -„ I WANT MY REVENGE! GET HIM BONZO!"

Bonzo listened to his small master and charged at the table where Del and Cait were. But then he felt pain and fell to the ground, with another tooth lying near his head. Shorty cringed when he saw Aizon, with his fist raised up.

-„ No… not again… why is this happening to me?" – Shorty said in fear

-„ What a fool!" – Aizon said and lowered his hand -„ Don't you understand that we are too strong for such wimps as you? You better leave here or I will slice you with my lance!"

-„ I didn't want to do this…" – Shorty whispered quietly -„ But I have no choice…"

Shorty then whistled. That wasn't a good sign. Then, they could hear breaking wood, shattering glass, screams and the patters of many feet.

-„ What's going on there?"- Delgado asked

They could hear the patters coming closer and closer. On the horizon appeared a dust cloud.

-„ Something big" – Cait replied

The warriors immediately turned in the direction of the dust. They could see some human silhouettes.

-„ So there's more than two of them" – Aizon commented as he looked at the moving dust

-„ Yep" – Topos admitted -„ And I thought that being back home would be boring. At least we will warm our bones"

The dust was moving closer. They could see some humans with maces, machetes, spears and other weapons.

-„ Or maybe we will cut "their" bones" – Aizon grinned and prepared to draw his weapon.

The entire racket stopped in front of our heroes.

They were bandits, all wearing similar clothes, indicating that they were from a bandit guild. There were about 50 of them, close-knit and ready for some action.

The group made a clear pathway down the middle and two teenagers moved themselves in front.

The bandits looked scary. They were glaring at the kids and the warriors. One of them even licked his saber while looking at Cait Sith. Cait could only make a disgusted face and look away from him.

One of the teenagers looked at Bozno, who was without his teeth, and then on Shorty, who was lying on the ground. Shorty only smirked.

-„ It's good to see you boys" – he said to them

The teenager only scowled.

-„ Your nose is bleeding" – he replied

Shorty touched his nose and felt something cold. When he looked on his fingers, he saw his own blood on them. The second teenager chuckled, but then also scowled.

-„ We thought that you would be able to do this alone, fool!" – he hissed at him.

Shorty looked at him, with his face white and nose bleeding.

-„ They are…"

-„ No, not "they are" fool!" – the teenager pointed at him -„ But "you are". You are just a wimp fool!"

The bandits started to laugh, but then Topos and Aizon moved closer to them.

-„ Sorry to interrupt in your sissy gossip, but can we know what you want?" – Aizon said

The bandits and teenagers looked at them both.

-„ Us?" – the first teenager said -„ Ah, it seems that you must be from the moon if you don't know us. We are two of the leaders of the „Grunt" guild. I am Dartf, and this is Bif" – he explained and pointed at the second teenager.

Because we don't have time for the explanation in dialogue – I, the narrator, will explain what the „Grunto" guild is and who are Dartf and Bif.

The Grunto guild is a guild of bandits that steal and terrorize people in the forests that are in the Fyrwenn sector. Because the Fyrwenn sector is quite separate from the rest of the world, it's easy to terrorize, without any fear of breaking the rules.

Because there are many leaders in the guild, the leaders decided to have some puppets, to control the bandits outside of their guild. Bif and Dartf are two of these puppets.

Dartf has golden eyes and brown hair. He was wearing brown clothing, the symbol of the guild. Bif had blue eyes and blonde hair. He also had an obsession with the word "fool" when talking about other people.

Shorty wasn't in the guild. He and his men were outsiders. Outsiders were the people that were used in more dirty work.

-„ We came here because this fool had put down the honor of the guild outsiders" – said Bif -„ So by this he also put down our guild, fools!"

-„ Who are you calling a fool" – Aizon replied -„ The fool, or the person who wants to annoy the fool"

-„ So… what are you going to do now?" – Topos smiled and crossed his arms -„ We don't want to hurt you kids"

-„ We are not kids anymore" – Dartf replied -„ We are here because he called us" – he said whilst pointing at Shorty, who was still sitting on the ground, trying to stop the bleeding -„ He wanted to get his revenge with Bonzo. We allowed that. But it seems that he was too weak to do that. So we came here to beat you for the honor of the guild. Simple?"

-„ Very simple" – Topos said -„ But we still think that you're just kids, so go home"

The bandits started to whisper amongst themselves.

-„ Silence!" – Dartf waved his hand in the air to silence the group -„ We won't go home until we give some lashes to those two that are on the table behind you"

Topos and Aizon looked on Cait Sith and Delgado, who were observing the scene

-„ What?" – Cait said when he met with Topos and Aizon's questioning looks -„ We were polite, right Del?"

-„ I don't think that's funny now" – Delgado said as he was looking on the bandits.

-„ It seems that you two are popular here" – Aizon commented, with a grin on his face

Topos turned to the group.

-„ Firstly, you must pass us boys to get to them. But we really don't want to hurt you"

-„ But, you will at least learn some life lessons from us" – Aizon added

Dartf and Bif crossed their arms and grinned.

-„ Let's blast those two fools first" – said Bif to his company -„ Then we will take care of the little fools!"

-„ You're right Bif" – Dartf replied, uncrossing his hands and pointing at the Setterdeters -„ Get them, boys"

The crowd moved closer, leaving Dartf and Bif behind, preparing to attack them. Muscled and ugly, they moved slowly, like a snake that wants to attack its prey and swallow it. Topos and Aizon were ready for the action that was going to happen. Cait Sith sat on the table, knowing that it would be a good show. Delgado did the same, after he saw what Cait Sith had done, but he was still a little scared. Will Aizon and Topos be a match for 50 bandits that could squash them like insects?

The bandits started to move more quickly. Topos and Aizon were prepared to use their blades in defense. But before they could do that, Topos, as always, must say something:

-„ But no blood this time, brother" – Topos said to his brother

-„ Why not?" – Aizon asked, with an arrogant tone -„ Killing will be faster than incapacitating them. We will kill them quickly, and then we will kill those two brats."

Now the bandits were closer…

-„ They don't deserve to die" – Topos explained -„ And besides, we can't always think about blood like our compatriots from the West – Northern peninsula"

At these words, Aizon frowned. The bandits were now really close, ready to attack them with their weapons.

-„ Fine" – he mumbled -„ But let's do this quickly then. We have a long voyage tomorrow"

Delgado almost screamed when he saw that sharp weapons were heading towards the twins, but in that moment, something shined, and the bandits at the front were lying on the ground unconscious.

-„ Wh… where are they?" – Del questioned, as he couldn't see the twins.

Cait only pointed somewhere with his gloved finger.

Delgado looked in the shown direction. Topos and Aizon were standing behind the bandits, in front of Dartf and Bif, with sharp and shining lances in their hands. The teenagers went white in the face, but the twins weren't looking at them. The Setterdeters turned back to the group and charged at them. Before the bandits could move, the twins started to batter their blades on all of them. Some bandits flew away; some noticed that their weapons were in pieces.

Aizon and Topos somersaulted so that they were on both sides of the bandits. Some turned to Topos, and some turned to Aizon.

The bandits charged on Topos, but the warrior only smiled.

-„ Do you like wind?" – he said -„ Then I will make you one"

Topos turned his boat-looking lance and quickly waved, making a gust that incapacitated the bandits.

Meanwhile, Aizon was taking care of his own group. He jumped in the air and plunged one of the lance's ends in the ground, between the bandits. Suddenly the ground started to shake, making little cracks that made the bandits down.

-„ Hey Aizon!"

Aizon turned his head and saw that other bandits surrounded Topos.

-„ Will you give me a helping hand?" – Topos asked his brother.

-„ Of course" – Aizon replied. A bandit tried to attack him from behind with a mace, so he grabbed his hand and threw him at Topos.

Topos saw the bandit, who was flying towards him. He caught his hand and spun him around to knock out the surrounding bandits. When the bandits were lying on the ground, he released the hand, sending the bandit high into the sky.

Aizon quickly moved to Topos. There were still many bandits on their feet, so they were surrounded again.

Delgado seeing this was amazed, but still scared.

-„ Maybe we should help them?" – he asked Cait.

Cait was lying on the table with his hands behind his head, looking at the action.

-„ There's no need" – he replied -„ They are doing a good job and are providing a good show"

When Delgado turned his head, some bandit wanted to attack them from behind, but Cait's fist was fast and it sent the bandit to the land of golden stars.

-„ What was that?" – Delgado asked, as he heard something.

-„ Nothing" – Cait smiled to him -„ Watch the show"

Topos and Aizon were sticking together, with their lances in their hands. The bandits thought that they had got them now so they were all smiling evilly and were moving slowly towards them, prepared for the next attack.

-„ I told you that killing would be faster" – Aizon hissed -„ This is boring and we waste a lot of time!"

-„ Ahh, I wanted to give them a chance" – Topos replied -„ But if you want to end this so badly… Quick Attack!!"

They ran quickly, the bandits fell on the ground with their weapons. There was no one left. All of the bandits looked on the Setterdeter twins, standing proudly with their lances. All of them started to run from the town to a wood. As they were escaping, the dust cloud was even larger than the one that was at the beginning.

-„ Here. You have your ending" – Topos smiled to his brother.

-„ No" – Aizon replied shortly -„ There is still one thing to do…" – and he looked behind him angrily.

Dartf and Bif were all white. The bandits were beaten and gone… they were alone now.

-„ Ahh… we lost to those fools…" – Bif said to Dartf, with his face covered in sweat.

-„ I think it's time to sneak out…" – Dartf added.

They were prepared to leave, they were almost ready to run, but the twins caught their capes. Aizon and Topos moved them to the closest chairs there were. They sat and put the teens on their laps and begun to give them lashes on their butts with their sharp blades. Bif and Dartf begun to scream as they felt the lashes on their butts. Delgado and Cait Sith had twisted faces as they looked at the action.

-„ Ouch" – it was the only word that could come from Cait's lips.

Later, Dartf and Bif were running out of town, with their hands on their butts and tears in their eyes.

-„ We will be back fools!" – Bif shouted to the little group.

-„ And you will pay for what you've done!" – Dartf cried out

Delgado and Cait Sith were now standing with Topos and Aizon, looking at the escaping teenagers.

-„ They're making an even bigger dust cloud" – Cait said in delight.

Then, Shorty ran across them, pulling Bonzo by his feet.

-„ Hey, wait for us!" – he cried out -„ Wait for uuuus!"

As every bandit left the town, Delgado turned his head to the Setterdeter twins, with a big smile and shining eyes.

-„ You showed them!" – Delgado said to the twins in joy.

-„ Yeah, we showed them. And I hope they learnt a lesson from that" – Topos crossed his arms

-„ Or else" – and Aizon's blades flashed

Cait Sith then jumped on Topos's right arm.

-„ Hey will you take us now? You don't want to leave us with them?" – he asked like a child who wanted an expensive lollypop.

-„ Well… we really don't normally do this because we are protecting the safety of Mytheristos" – said Topos -„ This is the biggest mystery of this world. But you will be with us all the time. You must also have in mind that you must keep this secret to yourself. If you tell the secret to the people in outerlands, the Mytheristians that are hidden in Outerlands can kill you. And you must be polite all of the time"

-„ Really?" – Cait Sith was too amazed -„ So you can take us with you?"

Aizon nodded.

Cait Sith jumped into Delgado's arms.

-„ Did you hear that?!" – he said to him loudly in joy -„ We are finally going to the place where I can be real! I will be a real being!"

Delgado started to dance with Cait in his hands, like some kind of a victory dance.

Aizon then turned to his brother.

-„ Why did you really agree?" – he asked him.

Topos was watching the sunset, but he heard the question that came from the site where his brother was.

-„ Those bandits wanted to attack them because earlier they beat some dangerous people. They are little, but they did it. And that cat's dream… it seems that he really believes it. You can't resign from your dreams. Even if they are not possible. And that boy…"

Topos looked at Cait Sith and Delgado who were dancing and laughing.

-„ Maybe he has his father's talent… I want to know. We can train them when we will reach our Headquarters. In those two is something… uncontainable"

Aizon grinned as he was looking at the dancing two.

-„ It's late" – he said -„ We should find some inn where we can sleep. We must hurry until people come out of hiding. I don't want a parade"

The streets were empty due to the bandits and the fight. On the ground were some pieces of wood, glass and steel.

-„ You're right Aizon…" – Topos replied -„ We should get some rest. We don't know what will happen tomorrow after the seafaring"

They walked to Cait Sith and Delgado…


	16. Chapter 16 New adventures awaits

**Chapter 16**

„ **New adventures awaits…"**

The Setterdeters had rented two rooms in the Inn. The first was for them; the second was for Cait Sith and Delgado. They didn't pay, as there was no sign of the Inn's owner; the Inn was completely empty. Everyone had probably ran in fear when the bandits arrived outside.

-„ It was amazing how they fought!" – Delgado said as he put his trousers on a chair. He was ready to get into the bed.

-„ It was good, but I think they can be a pain in the ass!" – Cait replied, sitting in the corner.

The room was only lit by the moon outside. Cait looked out of the window. He could see the giant moon in the dark sky.

-„ I'm happy that they agreed to take us with them" – Delgado continued -„ I'm so excited. I have never been so far from home, and I get to go even farther! I wonder is that land is different from where I used to live."

Delgado stretched his bones and uncovered the eiderdown.

-„ C'mon it's time to sleep" – Delgado said.

-„ No, I'll stay on the floor" – Cait replied, making look Delgado back at the corner, with his eyes filled with surprise.

-„ Why?" – the boy asked

Cait only crossed his arms and made frowned. Delgado moved closer to him.

-„ You're still miffed at me because I told you to not introduce yourself in a parade way?" – he asked

Cait tightened his arms, which were still crossed.

-„ You guessed correctly, but you won't get a prize for that" – he hissed back

Delgado knelt down to him

-„ I didn't want to silence you" – Del tried to explain -„ I just thought that there was no need to act like that"

-„ Because it is too stupid for you, right?" – Cait said angrily

-„ I didn't say that…"

-„ But I know you thought it!" – Cait interrupted -„You humans always think that I act stupidly and weird! Of course, I'm just a talking puppet, so who cares about that! I can turn myself off anywhere, so who cares where I sleep?!"

-„ I care" – Delgado said flatly

When Cait heard that, his mouth shut.

-„ If you think that I treat you like a puppet, you're wrong!" – Delgado said angrily -„ If I treated you like that, I would not take you to my home, I would not repair you and I would not allow you to sleep with me in my bed! So stop talking nonsense you…"

Delgado then bit his tongue to silence himself. He didn't mean to be so harsh; all this just flowed out, for no reason. Delgado looked at his little friend. He could see sadness on his face.

-„ You what?" – Cait Sith asked silently. Everyone was always calling him fleabag, pest, brat, stupid… but he was used to that. He also used some strong words. But he never cared about that, until now.

He believed Delgado had said what he felt about Cait, but he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He looked up, directly into the boy's green eyes.

-„ I'm sorry for what I did in that beer garden" – Delgado said to him, making Cait's ear twitch -„ I didn't want to hurt to you. Really"

Cait wanted to say something, but couldn't find words. He was too surprised. And Delgado's eyes…

-„I…" – Cait started. Delgado's eyes opened wider –„I'm…"

-„ What?" – Delgado asked -„ Tell me"

-„ I'm sorry…" – Cait said very quietly and looked down -„ I'm… very rude…"

The word " sorry" is a word that Cait had rarely used in his short and young robotic life. He would only apologize to Reeve if there was a good reason to do so. He can't remember ever saying "sorry" whilst in Cloud's party. He sometimes wondered why, but has never found an answer…

Cait felt the grip on his shoulder tighten.

-„ It's okay" – he heard the calm voice of Delgado -„ Come to bed"

Cait looked up, but before he could respond, Delgado had lifted him from the floor and embraced him.

He didn't know that the word "sorry" could be so magical. He thought that Delgado would be mad at him, like everyone who he knew before, but somehow the boy forgave him. Even though Cait was mean and harsh. And now he had more questions… about aspects of life that still are unclear to him…

Before Delgado put Cait Sith into the bed, he removed Cait's clothes, because he has learned from his mom that sleeping in your day clothes is indecent. When he was taking of his cape, something jingled.

It was the jinglebell that he gave Cait Sith when they were on the path in the forest. Now the jinglebell was hanging on a string. He looked at Cait, who was now confused about the whole situation that had taken place today. Delgado smiled and removed the jinglebell from the furry neck of Cait.

The jinglebell jingled and it's golden paint shone in the light of the moon. The boy put the jinglebell on the chair, with his trousers and Cait Sith's clothes.

He gently lowered his friend onto the bed. Cait was still looking at Delgado, who was now also in the bed. The boy covered himself and the cat with the eiderdown.

-„ Why do you like me?" – Cait Sith asked quietly. The boy started to delicately stroke Cait's black–furred cheek.

-„ Because I feel that your heart is as clean as crystal" – Delgado replied to him. They were both lying in bed and looking the other's eyes -„ And you're extraordinary. And funny"

-„ I don't have a heart as clean as crystal" – Cait said sadly -„ People don't like me because I'm weird and unfriendly. And I don't have a heart…"

Now Delgado started to stroke the fur between Cait's aristocratic ears.

-„ You're taking everything too personally" – Delgado explained -„ The heart doesn't only mean the organ. The Heart is also a centre of love, feeling and innocence… if you didn't have a heart, you wouldn't like me. Friends forever?"

Cait stared for a while at Delgado's face. Was he right? Does he really have a heart even if he doesn't have any organs? Cait then smiled.

-„ Friends forever" – Cait replied and closed his eyes. Delgado felt the warm fur that he was stroking. He remembered how Cait Sith's fur saved him from freezing.

He looked on the window. The moon was bright and the room was well lit. Delgado decided that he would darken it. While he was closing the curtain, Cait opened one eye and suddenly grabbed Delgado's arm.

-„ NO DON'T!" – he cried loudly -„ DON'T COVER THE WINDOW!!"

-„ Okay!" – Delgado quickly touched Cait's cheek to calm him down -„ I won't cover the window. It's okay"

He started to rub Cait's cheek. The cat hugged his face to Delgado's chest. Then he deactivated himself.

Delgado was surprised by Cait's outburst. Why did Cait Sith panic when he wanted to cover the window? Was he scared of the dark?

But Delgado decided to wait for the answers until the next day. He looked at Cait Sith who was hugged to him. He wrapped his friend with one arm and he fell asleep…

But not everyone were sleeping that night…

* * *

In some command centre:

-„ Dr. Vadis, maybe you should get some sleep? I'm sure that URHO won't attack one of our towns tonight"

The man opened his eyes and looked down at the other man who was sitting on his chair and looking at him

-„ Oh, no I'm not tired at all" – Dr. Vadis smiled -„ I was just thinking about the events that have happened in the Outerlands. I hope that the Setterdeters will return and tell us everything. Besides, I like to sometimes be tired. It's part of my job after all. And go back to work"

-„ Of course" – the man replied and began to look at the monitor.

Dr. Vadis looked at the room. The main room of the command centre wasn't full now. Since the URHO no longer invaded the MFF territory often, the centre was packed during the day.

The room was oval in shape with several levels leading down to the Commander's chair. Each level had several computer stations.

Dr. Vadis went down and approached a large window. He looked at the skyscrapers that were always occupied, shown the lights that were always present in the tall buildings at night. He smiled; he liked to watch out the window at the landscape. He doesn't look out often, as he's always working in his laboratory in the TechNet Tower, which is built as a branch of the Command Skyscraper.

-„ WHOA!"

Dr. Vadis immediately turned himself to see what had happened. He noticed that everyone in the room was looking at the guy who had been talking earlier with Vadis. The doctor quickly ran to him.

-„ What happened?!" – he said loudly as he neared the worker.

-„ That was strange doctor!" – the worker replied -„ There was a line of some sort of energy on the monitor. And a few seconds later, another showed up, but the line was faster than the previous one!"

-„ Did you record it?" – Vadis asked

-„ Of course, I will play it"

Dr. Vadis stared at the monitor. He saw a green line moving across the monitor, disappearing at the other end of the screen. Suddenly another, red line shot across the monitor like lightning.

Vadis stood staring for several moments after the recording. He couldn't believe he had just seen.

-„ It looked almost like a reply" – he deduced and he started to look through the large window -„ But what did it mean?"

* * *

Finally the day of departure to Mytheristos has finally come. Delgado and Cait Sith were walking through the port with Topos and Aizon, heading towards the warrior's ship.

-„ I don't understand." – Delgado said as he was looking at the ships and boats -„ Why are there so many ships in this port if only one of them will actually travel to the continent?"

-„ It's a kind of a camouflage" – Topos explained -„ It would look suspicious if only one, huge ship was docked here. Besides, many of them are fishing boats. Some people in the city live off of the sea. Hey Cait, I didn't see you wearing that jinglebell yesterday"

The jinglebell tinkled as Cait turned his head to respond.

-„That's because I wasn't wearing it; today is the first day I've worn it out" – Cait Sith grinned -„ It's a present from Delgado. He made it for me when I was staying at his house and he gave it to me whilst we were in the forest. Do you like it?"

-„ So you can make things, boy?" – Topos looked at Delgado

-„ And I can repair some stuff!" – Delgado didn't hide his boldness this time -„ My dad taught me everything"

-„ Dad…" – Topos placed his fingers on his chin -„ I have been wondering about this for a long time. Do you know that your father…"

-„ We're here" – Aizon suddenly interrupted.

Cait Sith and Delgado looked up.

It really was a huge ship. It was from clear It was made of bronze and wood and instead of the sails on the masts there were big, wooden windmills. The wood of the ship had plant patterns carved into it.

-„ Funny ship" – Cait commented -„ I like it already"

-„ Windmills?" – Delgado was surprised -„ How do they work? I thought that ships had to have sails to, well, sail on the sea"

-„ Oh, you will get to see everything on the ship" – Topos said -„ Now, get onto the ship. The guard will let you through as only those who know about this ship may travel to Mytheristos"

As Delgado and Cait Sith got on board, Topos looked at his brother. Aizon was staring elsewhere.

-„ Is something wrong?" – Topos asked Aizon

-„ You see those people over there?" – Aizon replied -„ They look suspicious"

Topos looked over to where Aizon was looking.

There were 6 people – a blond haired guy with a big sword, two girls, a black man with a gun-arm, another blond with goggles on his forehead and a cigarette between his lips and a big, red four legged creature.

For Topos, this wasn't suspicious, until he saw a girl dressed as a ninja.

-„ Hey, it's that girl who stole our bags!"

-„ Yeah" – Aizon confirmed -„ I didn't expect that we would see her again. Luck is on our side. Let's give her and her friends a beating and take everything that they have"

-„ No!" – Topos replied -„ Remember that we're returning home, and we are not yet done. Besides, look at that sword…" – Topos said that as he saw Cloud's Buster Sword.

Suddenly Cloud's group disappeared in the other alley.

-„ Ah, they turned into that alley…" – Aizon cursed -„ I only hope that a surprise in the alley will give them a good time"

Aizon turned and got on board. Before Topos followed him, he looked again at the port and the town.

-„ It means that I must say "good bye" to you, soil of the Outerlands. I hope to step on you again soon" – then he turned and started to walk up onboard -„ Hehehe… what a big sword…" – he giggled and got onboard…

* * *

Cait Sith and Delgado looked on the deck. There were many people – office workers, housemaids, cooks, gardeners, farmers… many, many different people.

-„ I thought the continent was a top secret mystery" – Cait said as he saw the people

-„ It is, but those people are spies" – they both turned to Aizon who was now standing behind them -„ They're not going deep into these lands, but they are giving us some information about living here"

Cait's eyes twitched as he heard word "spy". He hated that word, but then he calmed down.

-„ So… that's how you knew about Sephiroth?" – Cait Sith asked

-„ No, not exactly" – Aizon explained as adjusted the red band that was keeping his long, black hair up -„ I can't tell you how, it's top secret"

Then, Topos came up to them.

-„ What took you so long?" – Aizon asked his brother -„ Were you viewing the town for the last time?"

-„ Just thinking, Aizon" – Topos replied -„ Just thinking…"

Far away from them, under the wooden stairs to the bridge, a huge chest had opened lightly.

-„ You see those fools?" – a voice came from it

-„ I see them" – the second voice replied -„ It was a good idea to steal that paper from them. Now we will be able to follow them and get our revenge!"

Then a moan came from the chest

-„ I told you to wear those bandages! Now you will have to travel like that!"

-„ It's not my fault that I hate them! They look like a nappy!"

-„ You moron! You must wear those bandages if you want to have a sexy body without scars!" – and then the chest's lid closed.

A large bell rung out and sailors started to run on the deck.

-„Passengers! The ferry to Idell Town will depart in two minutes!" – a man shouted using a paper megaphone to amplify the sound.

-„ Quick Cait, let's run to ship's tiller and watch us leave the land behind!" – the boy said in joy

-„ Great!" – Cait clapped and ran with Delgado -„ I can't wait until we depart!"

The sailors climbed up on the masts, entered the windmill's cabins and started to pedal. The windmills slowly started to turn and generate the wind needed to push the ship forwards. The captain, in his bridge, turned the rudder and the giant ship started to move out to sea. Finally, the ship was leaving, the land was shrinking and Cait Sith with Delgado were looking at the port, all of the white houses with red tiles and the forest where they met the bandits.

-„ Is something wrong, Cait?" – Delgado asked as he looked at the cat

-„ I never thought that I would ever be so far from my home" – he replied -„ I didn't even know that I would have such a feeling"

Then something took Cait from the ground and placed the black cat on a shoulder.

-„ It's natural to miss your home" – Topos said to cheer up Cait Sith -„ But as long we get to see other lands and return, we're more happy. It's normal"

Aizon, who was standing by Topos, only grinned.

-„ You think so?" – Cait looked at the rest of the land and smiled -„ But I can't wait to be on the mysterious land…"

The ship was always moving farther from home… and there was no sight of land, only ocean...

* * *

Several hours had passed and Cait Sith and Delgado were now sitting on the starboard side of the ship.

-„ Cait, why didn't you want me to close the curtains last night?"

Cait only flinched.

-„ I hate darkness" – Cait replied coldly.

-„ I thought that, as you are a robot you couldn't be afraid"

-„ It seems that I can…" – Cait said mysteriously, but then he smiled -„ What do you think the new land will look like?"

-„ Oh, I don't know" – said Delgado, who was a bit disappointed that Cait had changed the topic -„ I think it will also have trees, rivers, towns… like our home"

-„ I'm sure they will have different makomonsters!" – Cait said in excitement -„ I only hope that I can handle them"

-„ Makomonsters?" – Delgado asked

-„ The mutants that are created by mako energy" – Cait Sith explained -„ That's one of reasons why mako energy is dangerous"

Cait then looked at the water. The sun was shining and the water was acting as a mirror, reflecting the sun's rays and the blue sky. For those who were thirsty, it was a real pain to look on such water.

But far away was something suspicious…

-„ What's that…" – Cait said when he saw it

-„ Where?" – Delgado looked at the ocean and saw 3 dark shapes

-„ There's something…" – Cait said as he got a better look -„ They look like ships"

-„ Maybe we should call for Topos and Aizon?" – Delgado asked -„ They know more about Mytheristos. Maybe they will know what they are?"

Cait and Delgado started to call for the Setterdeters. Topos and Aizon were below the deck. They quickly appeared from the corridor to the cabins and headed towards the kids.

-„ Something happened?" – Topos asked.

Cait only pointed at the water where he saw the mysterious shapes. Aizon started to stare at the shapes, his eyes widening in shock when he realized what they were.

-„ Pirates!!" – he shouted when he recognize the 3 ships

-„ Wh.. what?!" – Cait hopped in the air when he heard the answer.

-„ Impossible!" – Topos said loudly when he also recognized the frigates -„ I thought that the MFF fleet destroyed their base on the Sericano Island!"

Suddenly the bell on the ship started to ring loudly. The sailors started to run around the deck, guiding civilians down into the bowels of the ship. The sailors that were in the windmill cabins got out and ran to the bridge.

-„ Why did they leave the cabins?!" – Cait Sith hissed -„ We should run!"

-„ We can't…" – Topos said as he looked at the pirate ships heading their way -„ Their ships are much too fast. The only way is to fight them"

-„ Listen kids!" – Aizon turned to Cait Sith and Delgado -„ You must go down into the cabins!"

-„ But we can help!" – Delgado said

-„ Yes!" – Cait Sith shook his little fist -„ My claws are sharp and my megaphone is ready!"

-„ NO!" – Aizon shouted, causing Cait's fur and Delgado's purple hair to wave -„ It's too dangerous and we don't want you to get hurt! NOW GO!!"

Delgado didn't know what to do, but Cait grabbed his hand and pulled him along

-„ Quick, let's do as they say!" – Cait said to him.

Aizon was observing Cait's cape and Delgado's hair disappear under the deck, before looking across to the pirate ships.

-„ Aizon, this fight will be serious" – Topos said to his twin brother -„ We must protect the civilians at all cost!"

-„ We never run away from fighting, Topos!" – Aizon said in agreement -„ It is in our blood. We would fight even if it meant our death!"

**As the ship was sailing to Mytheristos, the mysterious land, it seems that it is going to be attacked by pirates. Aizon said that he and Topos would be fighting, even if that could mean their death. Will the planks turn into splinters? Will the ocean be filled by blood, and will it welcome new residents to sleep there for eternity? Will Cait Sith and Delgado be safe? Be sure to read the next exiting chapter of " Final Fantasy VII – Rage of Bauergard"!! **


	17. Chapter 17 Naval battle

**Chapter 17 **

„ **Naval battle"**

-„ They're coming closer…" – Topos said whilst watching the pirate frigates.

It was supposed to be a normal cruise, nothing more, just to get to their destination, however, it seems that Aizon and Topos Setterdeter will have to defend the ship from the pirates, who chase them seeking money, jewels and blood.

Meanwhile, our little heroes had gone to the lower deck, where the civilians were hiding for safety. Cait and Delgado could see the twins a by crate on the ship…

-„ Cait… what will happen now?" – Delgado asked his furry friend

-„ Hard for me to say" – Cait replied with his tinny voice -„ But I think it might get a little hot around here."

The frigates were a lot bigger than their ship; it had more masts and bigger windmills to propel the ship. The pirate ship also sported a black flag with a red skull over a saber and a bone, which were crossed to form an x-shape.

-„ I hear something…" – Cait said as he twitched his ears

-„ What?" – Delgado tried to concentrate his senses. He could just about hear some singing in the distance.

Cait Sith and Delgado couldn't hear what the song was, but Topos and Aizon, who were on the deck and prepared for action, could hear what kind of music the pirates were singing very well:

„ HOOOT BLOOD WILL POUR BYY JEET!! WILL WIN ONE, WHO WILL KEEP THE SHIIIP!! IN GUN'S BANGS, SOMEONE WILL COVER BY WAAVES!! IF GOD LETS, WE WILL SAVE THE SHIIIP!!!"

-„ At least they could sing something good" – Aizon muttered under his breath.

All the sailors were now at the ship's side. They had guns, sabers and bombs to throw at the frigates. Some of them were visibly scared, shaking noisily whilst waiting. Many sailors hadn't ever fought before in their lives, these were all young and inexperienced. Pirates were their opposites. They were born at sea and knew many ways to rob and kill.

„ OUUR SHIIP SAILED IN MIST AND THE FRIGATES TWO, HAAD SAAILED, OUR TRAIL IS NOT LOST IN THE MIST!! THEN THE SQUALL UNLOAD US FROM THE MILKY STRIP, AND THEN NO ONE, KNEW THAT FRIGATES WILL BRING FROM THEM THE DEATH FOR US, HOOT BLOOD…"

Suddenly there was a large bang, followed immediately by voices and screams of pain. Topos and Aizon looked in the direction of the screams, and saw splinters of the ship, blood and parts of bodies.

-„ DOWN!!" – Topos screamed, as the giant, dark balls obstructed the view of the sky and flew at their ship, which soon started to resemble Swiss cheese. There were screams and the masts were falling; the damage caused by the pirate's cannon was immense.

Some of the shots hit the cabins, killing all of the people hiding within them. Delgado wanted to cry when he saw what was happening, but Cait lay him down on the ground and covered his head.

The pirates were sending their salvo on their prey, but didn't stop singing their terrible song…

„ SUDDEN BANG, IN EARS PLAYED AND THE ATTACK LAST, THEY WERE FRIGATES!! ARMORED LINED WITH HUNDRED CANNON BALLS!! A BLACK SMOKE, COVERED US, THE DEATH TIME HAD COME!! SCREAM AND DIIRGE, OF MY COMMRADES, INTERRUPED BY TORTURERS, HOOT BLOOD…

Then, Aizon heard something impact the wood near his ear. When he looked, a metallic hook was stuck in the wood. He knew that one of the frigates was preparing to board the ship. Looking around, Aizon saw this line was only one of many. He was ready to cut the rope of the one that was close to him with his blade, but then something hit the deck. Aizon flew through the air and landed on the bloody fragments that were the remnants of a mast. Topos saw what happened, quickly ran to his brother and helped him get up.

-„ Are you alright Aizon?!" – Topos shouted, his voice was barely audible over the explosions.

-„ It's planned!!" – Aizon shouted to him back -„ They won't let any of us near the ropes!! They planned that attack!!"

-„ Then we must wait for them!! It's the only way to we'll get to fight them!!"

-„ Remember what I said earlier Topos!! We will fight, even if it means our death!!!"

Meanwhile, the captain of the ship ran out from his cabin. He was terrified when he saw his crew and passengers dead, and in some cases in several parts. However, he knew he needed to appear to be cold-hearted and start to give orders.

-„ COMMRADES!! PREPARE THE DYNAMITE!!!" – he screamed

The sailors that were still alive listened to their captain. They lit the sticks of dynamites that they had in their hands. The pirates from the first frigate were ready to board. As a few of them started to move onto the lines, the sailors threw their dynamites at the frigate. The force of the explosions dislodged the pirates crossing from the frigate. Unfortunately that wasn't enough; many pirates were still alive and proceeded to board and start the close-combat attack.

The sailors were attacked in two ways: close combat with the pirates on board whilst those left on the frigate shot at them with their rifles; many sailors got hit in the head, arms, legs, chests and even backs, ending their lives in pain.

-„ Here they come…" – said Aizon coldly as he saw a man in blood-coloured clothes coming towards them on the line to the deck. Aizon quickly jumped and cut off the pirate's feet. The pirate screamed fell into the ocean. Still more pirates came across from the frigates. He started to spin his dual-pointed lance. He felt the blood that landed on his face. He was cutting legs, skin, sabers, hands and clothes. He could have just cut the line, but he was enjoying himself.

Topos was terrified when he saw the fight between the pirates and sailors. The captain was one of the few people who had something sharp in his hand. Most of those who had weapons had died in the artillery fire. Most of the crew had to fight with fists, which gave them a huge disadvantage. The pirates were cutting their heads off, and Topos saw how the blood from the end of the necks was bubbling out onto the deck.

He couldn't watch this. He jumped in the air, spun and landed in a group of the pirates, starting to fight with them. Many of them pointed their sabers at him to attack, but Topos was fast. He easily cut the blades and injured their bodies. An aggressor behind Topos tried to stab his saber into the warrior's back, but Topos turned and kicked the pirate in the chin. They had no chance with Topos, who had much more skilled them then when it came to fighting.

Topos soon realized, though, that his ship had no chance. The 2nd frigate started to fire at them. Topos saw that a cannonball was heading for him, if it were to hit his skull would be smashed and flattened like a pizza, so Topos dodged, but was too slow. The shot passed too close to his left ear; he heard the sound of it shoot by, and then nothing. He had gone deaf in his left ear. He fell to the ground, avoiding the balls that were blasting through the ship.

Aizon heard something as he fought. When he turned he saw a cannonball heading towards him. Aizon jumped in the air, letting the ball hit the pirates coming across on the line.

The sea was red from the blood of the dead and injured. Both in the sea and on the ships there were bodies and with parts still moving from cut nerves. Some of the victims were alive and were screaming for help.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cait Sith got up off of Delgado's head. As Delgado looked around, he started to cry; there were so many dead people. Severed limbs, guts and bodies surrounded him. The occasional survivor could be heard screaming in pain. Cait Sith, despite being a robot, was also terrified and horrified, but had grown accustomed to such scenes whilst traveling in Cloud's party.

-„ We must find Topos and Aizon" – Cait said to him, trying to distract Delgado from crying -„ I think they will need our help."

Delgado sniffed his tears back and grabbed Cait's hand. They were going through the under deck, past open-eyed bodies, all with their faces distorted by terror. When Delgado looked at those dead eyes, he began to shake. There were men, women and children… all dead. Their bodies were left contorted from the attacks, hands were twisted, eyes were cold and wide-open, and lips had been twisted by the agony endured during their last minutes. Delgado had never seen a human corpse before, and he felt that such a sight was the worst imaginable, especially when death was so cruel and unnatural.

They felt the drops of water that were falling from the holes in the hull of the ship. Blood was mixing with the seawater, meaning the water lapping against the side of the passageway was a brown colour. Cait felt Delgado's hand shaking from his fear, so he clutched it tighter. A scream then rang out:

-„ SOMEBODY HELP MEEE!!!!"

-„ COME HERE TO ME!!!" – a creepy voice called

Cait reacted instantly, breaking into a run, pulling Delgado with him. When they reached the source of the scream, they saw some of the passengers and pirates. The pirates were distinguishable from the others by their with red clothes and bandanas. The passengers were huddled together in fear. One of the pirates was trying to get a woman, but she was fighting back.

-„ Hurry up Smithy" – the pirated laughed –„ Get her and we will have a busy night"

-„ Or get her clothes off now and have a quickie here" – the second pirate laughed louder

Cait and Delgado hid behind some barrels. Cait was very worried about what was happening. He didn't like it when people were going to get hurt.

-„ What are they doing?!" – Delgado whispered to the cat

-„ Something that makes them unworthy to be considered men" – Cait hissed –„ We have act quickly" – he added as he saw that the pirate the pirate had caught the woman.

-„ There are only two of us" – Delgado said –„ And six of them. They will kill us!"

-„ We have no choice" – Cait said angrily –„ I have seen pain and death too many times. I may be a robot, but I still think it is wrong to take another's life" – and he quickly jumped out from his hiding place…

* * *

-„ TOPOS!!" – Aizon shouted as he saw a pirate aiming his saber at Topos, who was still down. He rushed forward to save his brother from the attack. He was ready to strike, but it was too late and the pirate was too fast; the end of the saber was very near Topos's body. Aizon shouted.

Something flashed.

Aizon stopped. The pirate had wide opened ezes and he slowly fell to the ground, with his throat clearly cut. Topos slowly stood, covering his left ear. He almost fell again, but Aizon supported him.

-„ The missile flew too close to my ear…" – Topos whispered

-„ Show" – Aizon said into Topos's right ear

Topos took his hand from his ear. When he did, Aizon hit it with his open hand. Topos felt that something like a cork had pooped free of his ear and he could heard the screams of the fight through it again.

-„ YAWW!!" – the regained ability to hear caused great distress to Topos, similar to that cause by being stabbed in the eye by a stiletto –„ THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!" – he said angrily.

-„ No problem" – Aizon replied as he sliced an enemy's stomach from behind…

* * *

-„ What's that?" – the pirate asked while staring at he cat in crown.

-„ My name is Cait Sith" – the cat gripped his paws –„ And leave that lady alone"

The pirates looked at each other and burst out laughing.

-„ What will ya do ta us?" – a fat pirate moved close to Cait -„ Give us a shellacking??"

-„ Watch out Burney" – a second pirate said to the fat one, who was evidently called Burney –„ He's got little fangs!"

And they started to laugh again.

-„ _Why do they always laugh when I want to fight…"_ – Cait sighed –„ I might be little, but I can kick your dirty butts!"

Burney came closer.

-„ Ya betta say da truth" – Burney started cracking his fingers –„ Cuz I can make from ya a rag for floor"

Cait then felt that he had made a mistake. When Burney came close to him, the cat felt tiny – really tiny. The pirate was so fat, that he could easily squash Cait as thin as a pancake. Cait gulped and looked at the passengers. They were so frightened, even the girl who had been teased by the pirates, that they couldn't look.

-„ Hey"

Burney and Cait turned in the direction of the voice.

-„ I can't allow you to beat my friend" – the pirates turned their heads to Delgado, who had startled them by talking -„ I will fight with Cait and we will beat you together"

-„ No, take cover!" – Cait hissed to the boy

The pirates laughed yet again.

-„ Burney, be careful. They can throw you onto the mat!"

-„ BUAHAHA!! Anotha one! I see ya very brave boy" – he looked at Delgado's shaking legs and smiled –„ Then I will fight ya first. Move out tha way cat!!"

The fat pirate hit Cait's head forcefully, knocking the cat away and into the other pirates, who were waiting to beat him up. Burney moved towards to Delgado.

This made Delgado felt very little. He heard the sounds of the punches and kicks that Cait was taking. He couldn't move to him. Burney was too big to sneak around.

Delgado tried to punch him. It felt like Burney's skin was like some kind of rubber that he was going to fall into. His whole arm was stuck from fingers to shoulder. The boy tried to free his arm, but couldn't. The fat that surrounded the pirate's body had engulfed the arm fully, making it nigh on impossible to remove. The boy's face was damp from sweat, but he could do nothing.

Burney laughed. The boy's arm was like some kind of branch that was tickling him from within. The fat pirate took a deep breath, with an effect akin to that of blowing up a balloon. Suddenly Delgado was shot back through the lower deck and hit the barrels, breaking all of them…

* * *

The massacre was terrifying. The sailors couldn't do anything because they had too few weapons.

One of the sailors was lying down on the ground. When he tried to stand up, a pirate with blood-coloured clothes and a saber was looking at him. The sailor covered his face when he saw the saber moving towards to his forehead, but when he heard the pirate being stabbed, he lowered his arms again The pirate's eyes rolled back in his head as he fell.

-„ You ok?" – Topos retrieved his blade from pirate's body and looked at the sailor. The man only nodded and ran away.

Three more enemies tried to attack Topos. When they dashed at him, he jumped up, spun his blades and killed them all. He heard a shout and he killed another enemy from behind, then sliced another one, then two more that tried to kill him, then the next one, and the next one, and the next one that stood in his way. Suddenly he heard Aizon's voice:

-„ Another frigate is coming" – he said whilst killing another pirate.

Topos looked at the ocean. Behind him there was dust, screams, blood and wild killing. On the ocean, he saw the third frigate, the biggest and mightiest of them all – "Persephona", the ship of the cruelest captain, Bloody Moustache, who sails between the mainland and the Mytheristos continent. His nickname came from his long moustache and the blood that he spilt. He has no mercy, is sinful and has sunk many passenger ships for gold and other loot.

-„ This will be hard" – Topos commented as he looked at The Persephona…

* * *

Delgado was barely standing when the porky pirate pulled his hair and lifted him up. Delgado tried to free himself, but to no avail. Burney enjoyed this scene, and hit the boy in the stomach. Delgado spat out saliva and grabbed his stomach.

-„No…" – Cait groaned from under a pirate's knee, which was pinning his head down. He reached out for Delgado, who was hanging onto Burney's hand, but a boot smashed his paw.

Delgado looked up and he saw Topos, who was looking elsewhere, and a crate.

-„ T… Topos…" – he reached out to the man.

-„ Ya know…" – Burney said to the pirates, while looking on the boy –„ They're nuthin. It'd be betta if we kill these twats".

Burney put his hands on Delgado's neck and tightened his grip. The boy couldn't breathe. He started to panic. He was hitting Burney's hands and kicking his fat belly as his lungs started to burn. The pirates were laughing. His vision was fading. Then he fell down.

Cait Sith, still under the knee, smiled. It was Topos. He had heard Delgado and came to help. He had his dual lance in his hands. Burney was lying on the floor.

-„ I forbid you to hurt them" – and he pointed his weapon at the group of pirates –„ Let him go, or you will die".

-„ He's got a weapon" - one of the pirates said.

-„ That's nothing" – answered a second and pulled out his saber -„ I'll kill him…"

He charged at Topos, but the brave, young man jumped in the air, somersaulted and cut the pirate's spine, instantly killing him. When he landed, he looked at the rest with cold eyes.

-„ I gave you a chance. Prepare to die…"

The grouped flinched as Topos said that. The young man ran towards the group. The pirates tried to fight him. Cait Sith covered his head as he heard the screams of the pirates that were falling to Topos's blades. When it was over, Cait uncovered his eyes and saw the dead bodies. Topos squatted down next to Cait and touched his back.

-„ Are you okay, Cait?" – he asked calmly

-„ D… Delgado" – he pointed at the boy.

Burney stood up and looked angrily at Topos.

-„ Ya… ya want me to smash ya?!" – he ran at Cait Sith and Topos with fists ready -„ DIIIEEE!!!!!"

Topos threw Cait into a corner, then rolled onto the ground, and kicked Burney into the air. When Burney stood up he looked for Topos, but felt a kick in the nape of his neck. There was a loud crack. Burney softly fell to the ground. Topos kicked Burney's neck and broke it in few places, instantly ending his life.

People, who had been watching this, had blanched and huddled in the corner, hiding their faces in their hands.

Cait Sith came to Delgado and lifted his head. Topos came to him too and checked that he was still alive.

The boy slowly opened his green eyes and raised his hand up to his forehead. Cait smiled and helped his friend get to his feet.

-„ You okay, Delgado?" – Topos asked

-„ It felt like my head was going to explode" – he said while looking at the dead pirates.

Topos then stood up.

-„ Hide somewhere" – he said to Cait and Delgado -„ It's not safe now. These pirates won't show you mercy. It was lucky I saw you from the deck. You better stay with those people. A third ship is coming to and it will be a difficult battle"

-„ Thanks for helping us" – Cait Sith replied, with a large smile -„ And give those naughty boys a good beating for us!"

Topos smiled and ran towards the entrance, to get onto the deck and fight the next enemies…

* * *

-„ AAGHHH!!!!" – Aizon looked in the direction of the shout, he saw the captain of their ship on the floor, with a large red hole in his stomach. Someone had shot him with a rifle.

Whilst Topos was helping Cait Sith and Delgado, Aizon was busy on the deck. Which had been stained red by all of the blood. Pirates and the crew of their ferry were slipping on the blood. There were many bodies on the floor, along with hands, legs and heads. Most of them were sailors. Some of the sailors were fighting with their hands only, some got sabers from the pirates, but the pirates of Bloody Moustache were more experienced and unafraid of the sailors, so had a massive advantage.

The pirates from "Persephona" saw the mistake that the crew from the second ship had made. They boarded by crossing on the lines. When Aizon saw some of the pirates coming, he threw his weapon like a boomerang. His spinning blades cut the lines and pirates landed in the water, which was now deep ochre from the blood. Aizon then just had to lift his hand up and catch his deadly weapon.

Aizon heard shouts. He looked down, his eyes widened in shock.

-„ Sea monsters!" – he almost shouted when he saw what was going on down there.

The pirates that landed in the water had met with sea monsters, which were attracted by the blood. Hungry beasts sank their sharp teeth into their prey, enjoying the fresh, human meat. It was a terrible bloodbath with people being torn up by the beasts.

Suddenly, a monster with a long neck, big forehead and really sharp teeth bit the ship's side and shook the wooden part in front of Aizon. The monster saw Aizon and prepared to attack. Aizon jumped in the air. The monster opened his jaw and was waiting for his prey to fall in and become dinner. Aizon was planning on entering the monster's maw.

-„ Bon apetit" – he said as he entered the mouth, twisted and made a "T"-shaped slash. By this point the monster had closed his jaws, meaning that the blades had penetrated the flesh of his mouth. Aizon stepped on the monsters head and pulled his blade with all of his strength breaking the monster's jaw. The monster emitted a loud moan as his head started to land in the water. Aizon quickly jumped on board and watched how the monster splashed into the water to be eaten by the other beasts.

Aizon heard some whistles. It was from Topos's blades as they cleared a way through the enemies. Topos came to Aizon.

-„ Cait Sith and Delgado are under the deck" – he reported -„ But I think it's going to be really messy"

-„ I just killed a sea monster" – Aizon replied -„ If this continues, we will fight three whole frigates alone, because the crew of our ship has no chance".

They looked up when they heard that pirates had landed on the masts and started to destroy the windmills that were propelling ship during the cruise. The crew of the windmills tried to fight the attackers, but many of them were shoved screaming tot the deck. Then Topos and Aizon looked at the first two pirate ships that were now getting closer to their own ship.

-„ Let's do it like this" – started Topos -„ You will go up the masts and defend our ship, Cait Sith and Delgado, along with the civilians. I will try to sink the first two frigates. We will take the last one together, because it's their flagship and it will be well protected. Good luck" – he tapped Aizon's shoulder and disappeared into the smoke that was made during the battle.

Aizon looked up. He saw a rope. He got on it and started to climb to the biggest mast where the enemies were. But the wind blew him, so he had to strengthen his grip to avoid falling. Aizon looked up at the sky. He saw dark clouds…

**_It seems that even in this hard battle, Topos and Aizon are going to carry out their plan, to save Cait Sith, Delgado, innocent people and themselves. But will their brave gesture succeed? If it doesn't, they will die. And what do the dark clouds portend? A storm? Will the bloody pirates be defeated in this naval battle, despite the difficulties that must be overcome?_**

**

* * *

****Author's note:**

* * *

You probably noticed that my last submission was two months ago. That's because I was very busy with my school. I had to study and pass many hard exams. By hard work I graduate to next class and now I have vacations and I was able to finish this chapter. I hope you're still interested and you want to know what next will happen to our heroes. I promise that next time I will warn you about brake in this fanfic and I apologize for delays. When Laura will correct this chapter, I'll try to make bigger horizon and send your "Rage of Bauergard" to FFVII Citadel. **Wish me luck by big L :)**. Author 


End file.
